Sonic and Gumball: The Dimensional Fusion
by JTF123
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, has failed and has been eliminated by his arch nemesis Dr. Eggman by sending him to another world. What will happen to Sonic, and what will happen to the world he gets involved in? Rating may vary, but there will be scenes with serious injuries and blood, so viewer discretion will be advised when they come up. Topics may change as well.
1. Chapter 1: Battle at the Bridge

**Author's note: Hi guys, this is JTF123, a new fanfiction writer here on the site here to give you something I've wanted to write for about a month now. This is a Gumball and Sonic Crossover based to happen after The Romantic, an episode recently aired on Cartoon Network. The episode's ending will be spoiled next chapter so watch the episode before starting this fiction. I hope you enjoy the fic pilot and I'd love some feedback! Enjoy!**

"Attack my robotic army!" The Doctor in his new mech commanded his Badniks and Egg Pawns on the battle field of his great galactic starships. A galactic battle was underway, an army of thousands, flying and running their way onto the battlefield against what the Doctor called "The Blue Menace."

Whoosh! The blue blur rushes across the gigantic battleship's bridge, miles long with no effort, smashing robots in his way. The blue blur stops before a huge army of Eggpawns weilding all kinds of artillery, from blaster guns to rocket launchers. A large mech lands down with an energy sword and a thick metal shield.

"Think you can stop my plans now, Sonic!?"

The blue hedgehog chuckled, "Of course I can Eggman, I do it all the time these days! What makes you think I can't?"

"Oh you'll see, you cocky little pin cussion! Get a load of this!"

Several compartments opened in the mech's abdomen and loaded out rockets firing them at Sonic. Sonic ran about, outspeeding the rockets and backflipping over them like an Olympic Acrobat. With a quick glimmer, the Doctor saw a small, faint cyan light enter into Sonic.

"LASER!", the hedgehog said as he transformed and travelled at lightspeed into a good chunk of his army, turning them into nuts, bolts, and scrap metal, leaving a bright cyan laser behind him.

"Oh ho ho ho, you decided to bring those aliens from my Interstellar Amusement Park...No matter, I'll destroy you regardless if you have their powerful energy!"

The hedgehog exited the transformation, a small cyan alien exiting his body. The alien and Sonic high fived and stared at the metal rubble. A good chunk of the remaining army of robots charged towards Sonic and the alien, now firing their blasters and rockets at the duo.

"Don't worry, we got this!" the hedgehog said to the alien as he charged at then, a now red light entering Sonic.

"BURST!" Sonic transformed again and turned into a fiery inferno, bursting through another chunk of the army, leaving a small group of them remaining. Sonic exited the transformation and a red alien exited out of him, Sonic giving it a thumbs up.

A now pink light entered onto sonic as he charged at the remaining robots

"SPIKES" the hedgehog called out as he transformed into a pink spikey ball, tearing into the metal ship and into the robots, ripping them to bits. A third, pink alien exited his body, Sonic complementing it when it exited his body.

Eggman flew up in his mech to a balcony higher up onto the ship, overlooking the bridge.

"Think you can make it up here Sonic!?"

"Heh, no problem, HOVER!" a green light entered hi not as he transformed and hovered up to the balcony, and after transformation a green alien exited his body, Sonic petting the top of it's head. The 3 other aliens flew up to join up with Sonic.

"Let's get this party started, right Eggman?"

"Oh ho ho, indeed"

"Let's do it!" Sonic rushed toward the mech as the 2 started to brawl it out. Sonic, after continuous abuse to the shield during the fight, was starting to crack and break it. With one final homing attack, the shield shattered. The Doctor was now at a disadvantage, and with a few more powerfully accurate homing attacks, now more damaging due to the loss of the mech's shield, the mech malfunctioned and was heading onto self destruct.

"Oh come on! I was supposed to beat you this time!" he exited in his robomatic which he used to control the mech and rushed off. "Oh well, tah tah for now!"

"Think I'd let you get away that easily!?" Sonic said with a smirk. "I'm taking you down Super Sonic Style!" The hedgehog unveiled the 7 Chaos Emeralds as he now absorbed their power and transformed from Blue to Golden color. His eyes glowed from Emerald Green to Crimson Red as he started to fly towards Dr. Eggman's robomatic, with the aliens struggling to follow the superpowered hedgehog.

The Doctor rushed towards a specific ship in his armada, with Sonic following behind, exploding ship after ship with this gained power. Eggman entered a large hallway in the ship, with Sonic definitely on chase. The Doctor looked at his control pannel at a gold button.

"Any time now..."

The Hedgehog flew into the halway and as the Doctor pressed the golden button, causing a black energy shield to appear straight in front of the hedgehog, paralyzing him and sending him out of his Super form.

"How do you like them apples hedgehog!" the Doctor said triumphantly. He pressed another button and 7 pedistals emerged around the immobilized hedgehog. The Doctor using an installed arm on the robomatic arranged the 7 glowing emeralds onto the pedestals.

"Egg-m-man..." The hedgehog mumbled weakly.

"If I can't eliminate you, then I can just send you away to a place of no return, Oh ho ho ho, HO HO H- *cough cough* Ugh...I think I took it too far..." The doctor pressed another button and a cannon emerged from the ceiling over the hedgehog and the emeralds.

"Bye bye Sonic the Hedgehog, it's been a pleasure being your adversary!"

The cannon fired onto Sonic by the press of a button, and within a few seconds, Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds were gone. The aliens entered the hallway, but were greeted by the robomatic, which was a sign of what they may face later down the road...


	2. Chapter 2: The Romantic

**Author's note: Hi guys, JTF123 back again to say thanks for the small, but still helpful feedback I've gotten, here's Chapter 2 to get this story going. Notice that there is spoilers in this chapter for The Romantic, so if you want to know what has happened previously for Gumball, Penny, and Darwin, watch the episode, it's a great episode. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **NOTICE: There will be a serious injury in this episode**

Penny rolled her eyes, sighed, and smiled. "Gumball..."

Gumball's stopped his emoji face and looked at Penny.

"Look Penny, I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I realized I over exaggerated waaaay too much there, and I almost got us both hurt, and-" He sighed in regret. "I don't even know if you will even like me after what my mistakes did to you..."

"Gumball, I forgive you. Don't put yourself down for this, everyone makes mistakes. Even after this, I will always love you Gumball, no matter what. This is just one of many experiences we have during our lives, but like I said, don't go so intense and overboard, got it?"

"Got it" Gumball said, smiling. "And Penny, I love you too." The couple held hands and gazed at each other affectionately, happy to be in each other's company.

* * *

Sonic felt like he was in a void. He opened his eyes to see a pink and black spacial plane, with nothing but endless white lights.

"Where am I...where's everyone, Tails, the Lisps, no Wisps they were called...I just hope I get back before that Eggman takes over the world I cherish! What is this place anyways? Is this like some type of spacial plane? Hmmm...whatever those white star-like particles are, they're now getting larger...wait...LARGER!?" He tried to move his body, but with no avail. "What's happening!? I can't move my body!" The faster he moved, he started to fade and become transparent, like a ghost. He started to become a bit woozy, feeling light headed.

He closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them only to be blinded by one of these white "particles." Sonic winced.

"What, is this one of those white particles I saw a minute or two ago? No way...that's humongous...and I'M HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS IT!" Sonic yelled. "AHH! WHATEVER IT IS, HERE I COOOME!"

* * *

Gumball and Penny stood there, having a small conversation about all kinds of things, such as family life and common activities thay do throughout the day.

"It's getting kind of late, so I guess I'm gonna have to head home..." Gumball said

"Same here, plus I should get cleaned up tonight because of what happened..." Penny said.

"Alright, see you later Pen." Gumball said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you later too Gumball." She smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek and walked on her way home.

"Bye Penny." Gumball said as he walked his way, waving to her, his mind going lovestruck and out of focus.

Sonic was flying through the City of Elmore, through backyards, the Elmore Mall, bouncing onto houses and trees like he was a pinball, still immobilized.

"Ugh! I may have the ability to turn into a ball and get pushed about with paddles but this is getting ridiculous! It's one thing being in a defensive postion, but I'm getting my face planted into everything!" Sonic flew past what he only saw as an orange figure.

Darwin was sitting on the grass, bored since he didn't get any type of notification from Gumball via walkie talkie. Darwin got up and stretched his arm-like fins.

"Where's Gumbal-" a light blue streak swooshed past him. Darwin looked at the the streak in shock. "What was that!? Whatever it is it's going straight towards Gumball and Penny!" Darwin picked up the walkie talkie.

"Gumball, are you there!? Gumball!?" Gumball was a bit too lovestruck at the moment and wasn't noticing Darwin's yelling in the walkie talkie. Gumball was daydreaming about Penny, her voice saying his name as he imagined a romantic date with her.

"GUMBALL!" Darwin screamed at the top of his lungs, to the point which Penny heard it perfectly and stopped to look back at Gumball.

"What was that?" Penny asked. Gumball exited his daydream and stumbled as he grabbed his walkie talkie.

"What is it Darwin?"

"Gumball, something is heading it's way for you! and it was unrealistically fast too!"

Sonic was now seeing the glow of Penny's body from the distance.

"What is that...Oh no...looks like I am going to crash! Here it comes!" Sonic cringed knowing there was going to be an impact.

"Oh you can't be serious Da-" and then it happened.

Gumball and Sonic collided with a lot of force, knocking Gumball onto the street parallel to the street he was on initially. Penny watched in complete shock as she ran to the hole which Gumball ended up creating. Through 2 houses, Gumball was laying on the street, completely unconscious, no sign of whatever thing struck him.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what do I do" Penny asked herself. She rushed towards Gumball and checked on him, making sure he was alright. Gumball was knocked cold and very bruised up, but he still was breathing and had a pulse. Neighbors ended up noticing the event that just happened and within a few minutes an ambulance arrived.

Darwin was there with Penny, panicking already about what happened just by looking at the houses ripped open by the impact Gumball had.

With a loud screech the Watterson's car stopped and Nicole, Richard, and Anais got out of the car.

"Oh my gosh Darwin, what happened here?" Nicole said to Darwin as she approached him, comforting him with a hug.

"I-I-I-I don't know at all, I was several blocks away, and all I saw a a light blue streak, and I think maybe watever that st-treak was, was what collided with him..."

"I don't know either..." Penny said, sighing "but all I know is that it was fast when it hit him"

"Whatever it was, it was definitely breaking physics..." Anais said, rubbing her chin, baffled. "There's nothing known as of now that would be the size of Gumball and hit him with such a force to send him through 2 houses like a knife through butter..." she sighed. "This makes so little sense, it would definitely have to be faster than what even the fastest animal in the world can't comprehend, the Perigrine Falcon. This thing must've been going at least 700 miles per hour..."

Gumball was now inside the ambulance as the veichile drove off at a high speed towards Elmore's hospital.

"Anais, let's deal with theories later and be grateful that Gumball survived the impact" Nicole said. "Now then, Pen-" Nicole said before looking around where they were, the fairy gone. Nicole glanced over at the broken houses, Penny was there searching through the rubble.

She pulled something out of the pile of wood and bricks. "I found something glowing in the debris!" Penny yelled out to the Watterson family as she ran back to them. "I didn't know what it was, so I checked it out." She held it out, it was a glowing emerald green gemstone. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at this weird gemstone. "It looks so...pretty." Penny said "it also feels a bit tingly as well as I hold it. I think I'm going to give it to Gumball as a gift for him."

"But Penny..." Darwin said as he continued "aren't gemstones supposed to be gifts for well, girls?"

"It's not always like that Darwin, girls can still give guys gems as gifts" Penny said to the naive fish. "Plus for some reason to me, this gemstone is a lot more different than a normal gem. Plus this thing is larger than my hand, yet it seems so light...Um, Mrs. Watterson?"

"Yes Penny?" Nicole looked to her. "Can you call my dad and let him know that I'm coming with you to the hospital?" Penny asked. "No problem, I was going to ask if you were going to come with us since Gumball matters to you as well. Now then, let's get going..." Nicole said as the 5 went to the car and drove off towards the hospital.

As Penny looked at the gemstone in the car, she felt something rejuvinate her, like life itself was refueling her body. By the time the Wattersons got parked at the hospital, she seemed like she was in pristine condition like she was before any of this happened. She looked at herself in confusion. Something was really different from any other gem she's ever seen...

* * *

"Oh ho ho ho! I have finally eliminated that meddling hedgehog, and now I can begin my plans to build Eggmanland without dealing with him!" The Doctor continued to bask in his success to his 2 robotic henchmen, Orbot and Cubot in one of his galactic ships.

"But sir, where did you take him?" Orbot asked the evil genius.

"I took him to another world, far away from us in the Spacial Plane! All it needed was the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, which he already placed perfectly into my plan!"

"But sir, wouldn't the Chaos Emeralds have travelled with Sonic as well because of their location compared to Sonic's?"

"Oh ho ho h- Wait what?" The Doctor scratched his head and realized the mistake he made "Ugh, I can't believe this! I have to search the spacial plane for that hedgehog so I can get the emeralds!" He pressed a button and out of the wall a large ring-shaped machine formed. "With this stargate here, I can teleport anything from this world to anywhere I want! Just depends on where the stargate is on the opposite universe..."

"I'm probably sure we know that Doctor..." Cubot said "We pretty much were sent out to hundreds of worlds to set these stargates up"

"And I say you did a good job at it too! Now with the Chaos Emerald's unique infinite energy, I can track them from anywhere in the multiverse. Now let's see here..."


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this story so far, now the story is getting to a concept likely never done before in a fanfiction, so here's Chapter 3!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Sonic opened his eyes, he was in some type of black void, floating aimlessly.

"Oh Great! After being in one void it gives me another in return! This is beautiful! Quite beautiful!" The hedgehog looked into the distance and saw a blue figure way back into the distance. "Huh? What's that?"

Sonic, now mobile, approached the object closer, it was a sleeping blue cat with a tan and brown sweater, and gray pants. "Hmmm...wonder who this feline is..." He lightly poked the cat, making him move in his sleep.

"No mom, today's Sunday, not a school day..."

"I can tell he's likely a few years younger than me...Hmm..." he snapped his fingers in front of the cat's face "Hey, mind if you can wake up please?"

"No mom, I can sleep in whenever I want, but why do you sound like a gu-" The cat opened his eyes and flailed his body at the sight of the blue hedgehog. "Gah! What the what!? Who are you!?"

"I can say the same for you..." Sonic responded.

"Well, if you want to know, I'm Gumball Watterson, and you are?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!"

"Hmm...pleased to meet you Sonic..." Gumball held out his paw and Sonic shook it very quickly and with a lot of strength, waving Gumball about a bit.

"Hmm...what is this place?" Sonic asked Gumball. Gumball responded "I don't know entirely, but this seems like a place in which I would have dreams." "Like a mental dimension of some kind?" Sonic asked "I have no idea..."

"Well, if we don't have any idea what this is or what it's called, then why not give it a name!" Gumball said. "I'm now starting to get skeptical of what you have in your head Gumball..." Sonic said. "Well, put your ideas out there than keeping them in..."

"Let's call it the Dream Dimension!"

"That sounds alright, but doesn't really catch the tongue for me..."

"Hmm...then the Void?" Gumball asked

"Sounds a bit bland, needs some style into it, something that makes it sound more interesting than just a black background..."

"...How about the Place where I end up kissing people?" Sonic gave him a very confused look "What!?" Sonic asked.

"Nevermind nevermind nevermind, it just came up in my head randomly for some-...oh wait, I got something! How about we call it the Dreamscape!"

"Actually it doesn't sound that bad, know what, let's call it that"

"Dreamscape it is?" Gumball asked.

"Dreamscape it is" Sonic replied. "Alright, now how did we get here anyways?"

"Hmmm...true...how about we do the smart thing and retrace our steps from the past events of today."

"Alright, I'll start I guess, but we might get confused about the worlds we live in...I mean, you're a cat with big hips..." Sonic said

"True, because no offense but you kind of look like a blue spikey version of Felix the Cat..."

"Alright, I guess I should explain my world and what I do there..." Sonic stretched "Alright, here I go...In my world, I'm the fastest thing alive! I am known as the Blue Blur and the hero of my planet."

"Well what do you do?"

"Break through robots made by an evil genius named Doctor Robotnik, but by now he's called Dr. Eggman. He's extremely smart, arguably the smartest in all of history next to his Grandfather."

"Woah, so you just bust through robots all the time!? That must be so cool!"

"It's kind of my job these days. It's pretty much the job for Tails and I"

"Who's Tails?" Gumball asked

"Tails is my best friend, he's a two tailed fox capable of rivaling Eggman's machinery. For the time we've known each other, we've grown a brotherly bond, we never give up on each other in time of need!"

"Sounds a lot like my bond with my adoptive brother Darwin, he's a fish with legs that I got as a pet when I was really young. For the past 10 years we've grown a huge bond as well."

"Wait, did you say a fish with legs is your adoptive brother? Man, that's something you don't see every day...it's actually quite ironic since you're a cat, and he's a fish" Sonic said, chuckling a bit.

"Hey! I do not have any ideas of cooking Darwin up, got it!?"

"Geez Gumball don't get so stuck up because of what I said, I'll just continue..." Sonic said. "Alright, continuing on, I'm known as the weilder of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, the Chaos Emeralds are capable of complete, unlimited power by the weilder. Depending on their thoughts and emotions, they can be transferred into power, and can hold some unpredictable potential in the weilder."

"And I guess that's what this Eggsman guy wants I suppose?"

"On occasions, yes, but there are alternatives he's looked forward to, like these glowing aliens called W-W-Wisps...sorry, I'm so used to either calling them Lisps or just aliens. These Wisps hold a type of power as Tails called it "Hyper-go-ons" which can be super powerful like the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman was going to succeed at harnessing their energy, but gladfully me and Tails foiled his plans!"

"That is so cool! You must be a celebrity there!"

"Well, if it's from a terrifying Water God, a Metallic Overlord, a Genie in a Magic book, or even just Eggman as always, I'm always there to save the world from tragedy!"

"Wait, did you say a God in one of those examples!?" Gumball said in shock.

"Yep, I've faced my good handful of gods during my adventures..."

"You must be joking right!? There's no way someone like you can beat gods like it's normal!" Gumball said

"Well, you might see one day, I never cease to impress" Sonic said winking. "Alright, tell me some things about your life usually..."

"Well..." Gumball said "I am the oldest child in my family, my Mom is a cat like me, she works a lot in order to bring food to the table, because my dad, a rabbit, is super lazy and if he got a job, the universe will be destroyed, m-"

"That must be really hectic having a dad capable of destroying the universe by simply getting a job..." Sonic said

"Yeah, it kind of is, but I still love him anyways! Continuing on we have Darwin of course, and my 4 year old sister Anais, she's a rabbit like my dad, but she's super smart and tends to sometimes outsmart all of us in the family."

"She must be a huge help when it comes to everyday life, having a genius sister like that"

"True about that! She often gives me some great advice when I need help, and plus she does all kinds of little things that cheer me up when I'm feeling down."

"Is there anyone else that I should know about before we start retracing our steps?" Sonic asked the cat.

"Oh yeah, one more person which matters to me as much as my family. My girlfriend Penny."

"I'm not generally one for being in a relationship and marriage and stuff like that, I like running better, so you should go into detail about your relationship with her..."

"Well, she's a fairy-"

"A fairy? I thought fairies were only there to be dragon destroyers..." Sonic said

"Where did you get a memo like that?"

"Don't ask, I was in Smash Brothers..." Sonic said, "Thanks to all those Pokemon trainers telling me lies...Well, go on..." Sonic said to the cat

"Oh, right- Uh, she's a fairy, a bright orange-yellow color, she has a set of 3 pointed antlers and cute heart shaped wings. She has beautiful bright white eyes and auburn pupils. We talk a lot on social media and at school too. We get along really well too, but today I took it a little too far."

"How so?" Sonic said with a bit of empathy.

"Well, I did a riddle for her because I thought she needed some reminding of the good times we had together, but I kind of messed up and sent her all over the place for about 5 hours and with my messed up clues it didn't help either. I did nothing but get her sidetracked for nothing."

"Did she forgive you? I may not have good romantic advice, but when you cause antics that give your supposed other a big hassle, it's not really a good thing..."

"Of course she forgave me, she loves me and she said to me that she will always love me, no matter what."

"Hmmm, either there's something inside Penny's heart I don't understand, or it's likely you two have an unbreakable bond. I'm honestly impressed that you and her can feel such great compassion for each other at your age."

"Thanks Sonic...Actually that's kind of how my day went too, so by retracing my steps after that...after that she forgave me for what I did and eventually we parted our ways, then Darwin messaged me in a walkie talkie that something was coming towards us, then BAM! I don't remember anything else."

"Hmm...so that's what happened to you, let's see, retracing my steps I was doing my own thing, me and the aliens were on one of Eggman's armadas doing the usual, destroy robots and foil Eggman's plans. After beating Eggman I gave chase until he baited me into some type of energy field, immobilizing me, exposing the Chaos Emeralds. Then Eggman sent me away by firing some type of laser at me. I woke up in some type of vast plane, immobilized, and I was heading my way to some type of white particle. I couldn't move at all and before I knew it, I was a pinball, bouncing onto everything, then I saw nothing by a bright glow of something or someone, then BAM! I don't remember anything from there except I ended up here."

"Then maybe that glow was Penny then, because she glows at night..." Gumball said, rubbing his chin.

"And if you were with Penny that night..." Sonic said, rubbing his chin as well.

"That means we collided with each other!" The two said.

"But, how did we get here?" Sonic asked.

Gumball, looking over a few feet away from him, some type of control panel appeared with a giant screen and a microphone. "What the what?" Gumball said, as he pointed to the control panel.

"Hmm...let's check it out!" Sonic said as he rushed to it, Gumball slowly following.

The two looked at the control panel. "This is totally strange..." Gumball said, looking over to Sonic, who was looking at the buttons. "Gumball, this really is totally strange, and look at the control compartment, it has a bunch of arm bands and leg bands...Plus it looks like it's on what is called, a Rest mode?" Sonic looked at it and turned off the rest mode and the arm and leg bands moved onto Gumball's body as Gumball now started to move into resting postion, his arm moved into what would be int the position of a sling for a broken arm. Gumball then started to feel pain.

"Agh! What's going on!?" Gumball yelled out.

"I don't know at all!" Sonic exclaimed. Then they both heard a voice.

"Mrs. Mom! Penny! He's waking up!" The two can hear footsteps heading towards them. The cat and the hedgehog gave each other a look in shock.

"Wait what the what!? Are we-"

"No way! We must be in the conscious of your mind!"

"And if we are in my mind, does that mean-"

The two yelled at each other. "Are we fused together!?"


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

**Author's note: Hi guys! This is JTF123! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Otherwise this chapter is mostly going to have a romantic focus onto the story. Also I'm going to try to upload a chapter every couple days, and if I need to go onto hiatus I will inform you of so in the following story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringment intended.**

In the Dreamscape, Sonic and Gumball were shocked at this possible realization they theorized.

"What are we going to do Sonic!?" Gumball yelled.

Sonic looked at the screen. He looked at several commands and inputs. "I have a feeling you're in control of this thing! I think those bands respond to everything you do in the real world!"

"Then can't you handle this!? You're a hero, right, you can help me out!?"

"Yeah, but tough luck trying to get me to do that. This is your body, I have no right to control it!" Sonic looked at the commands. "Get ready! Consciousness is in 3...2...1..."

Then the Dreamscape completely faded away. Sonic was gone and Gumball was rested on a hospital bed. Gumball groaned as he woke up. His sight was a bit blurred up, but came into focus as Nicole, Darwin, and Penny were staring at Gumball.

"Ugh...What happened?" Gumball asked in fatigue.

"Well, we don't really know..." Darwin said. "But we do know is that it happened about 3 hours ago, and that you have a couple broken bones..." Gumball looked down at his left arm, which was in a sling.

"Gumball!" Penny said as she tried to delicately hug him, nuzzling his head. Gumball tried to hug back as best he could without causing too much pain to his arm. "At least you're safe!" One thing he did notice as the couple hugged was that Penny was crying tears of joy. When they broke the hug, she wiped the tears away.

"Are Dad and Anais here?" Gumball asked. "They're down at the hospital cafeteria getting your father something to eat." his mother said, facepalming. "It's the only thing that can calm your father down, food."

"Oh, that's not a big surprise..." Gumball tried to move a bit, only to cringe of a pain in his chest. "Agh..."

"Oh! Sorry to tell you that of those broken bones you broke 3 ribs...heh heh, sorry Gumball." Darwin said. "It's fine Darwin." Gumball replied and smiled.

"Well, how long will it take till we get home?" Gumball asked. "They're keeping you overnight until tomorrow morning." Nicole responded.

A voice was heard in his head "Ugh, the feeling of not moving is getting me irritated a bit..."

"Sonic?" Gumball said in his mind.

"Yeah?" Sonic answered.

"Why, and how are you here?" "Aren't I inside your conscious? I can pretty much see and feel all you do right now."

"Oh, actually with our idea that we're fused earlier, it actually makes a lot of sense if you put it in that way..." Gumball said to Sonic.

"Um, Gumball?" Penny asked Gumball. Gumball looked to her. "Yeah Pen?"

Penny had her hands behind her back. "I found something over where you were during the accident which looks very special to me, so I want you to have it as a gift from me for your recovery." Penny smiled and showed Gumball the large green gemstone.

"NO WAY!" Sonic said in Gumball's mind. Gumball's eyes widened.

"What is that Sonic?" Gumball asked to Sonic in his mind.

"That's...that's a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic answered.

"What the what!? That thing's huge Sonic!" Gumball replied to his conscious.

"Woah...Penny that's...extraordianary!" Gumball responded. "Thank you so much for it!" Penny smiled and hugged Gumball delicately once more. "No problem Gummypuss!" she responded. His face blushed hard when she called him Gummypuss, a name mostly his mom calls him.

"Gummypuss?" Sonic said to Gumball. "It's just a pet name I get from my mom, okay?!"

"I think it's pretty cute how your girlfriend's calling you that now!" Sonic said, chuckling.

"She calls me that all the time, well...mostly on Social Media, but still-"

Gumball lost concentration of what he was going to say when Nicole started talking to Darwin. "Darwin, come with me, we're checking on your father...he's been gone for the past 2 hours..." Nicole said. "I'm starting to get a bit worried about where he's been...Penny, do you mind taking care of Gumball for now until we find his father?" "I'd be happy to Mrs. Watterson." She left the room, Darwin following her.

"Gumball?" Penny asked the cat. "What is it Penny?" Gumball said. She pulled a chair next to the hospital bed and sat down.

"I...I thought I was going to lose you Gumball..." Penny said, a tear coming from her eyes. "For the past three hours since you were here at the hospital, I felt hopeless that I'd never see you again. That impact could've killed you Gumball, it could've killed anyone. Something going at that speed hitting you and you living is like a miracle. I've never really said this much, but...what you did for me, for letting me show my real self, it's something that has changed my life for the better. What you've done for me I'll never forget ever, and it keeps my bond with you infinitely strong Gumball. If I lost you..." she started crying. "I don't know what I'd do without you..." She held his right hand, using her other hand to wipe away her tears.

"I-I wouldn't know what to do without you either Penny...when I first met you on the bus on that very day...I was lovestruck. You've helped me through so much, and I don't know how to really repay you for all the great things you've done for me."

"You don't really need to do anything for me Gumball, I love you. Your love and support is all I need to keep me going..." "I-I feel the same Penny...Your love and support is all I really need too." The couple gazed into their eyes, and then their lips met. Gumball felt like the pain from his injuries was gone, her love going through his veins, making himself go wild inside.

When they broke their kiss, Penny nuzzled her cheek onto his shoulder laying the Chaos Emerald onto his lap, closing her eyes.

"Wow...when you meant "The place where I end up kissing people," I'd have to say that was pretty true, it looked like you two were in space!" Sonic said.

"Dude, you're ruining the mood man..." Gumball said to Sonic in his mind.

"Oh...uh, sorry I guess...I'll let you have your moment with her..."

Gumball focused back onto Penny. She held herself close to him in a comfortable position as she started to drift off to sleep. Gumball, in complete comfort with her, he closed his eyes and started to purr. The two drifted off to sleep in their embrace, cuddling each other in the safety of their own arms.

"You ate ALL of the hospital's pudding!?" Nicole yelled at Richard in the hallway. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed, that's all..." "Don't worry about it at all Richard, just don't eat all of th hospital pudding agai-" She looked into Gumball's hospital room. Her rage calmed down as she saw her son cuddling with Penny as they slept.

"Aww...that's so adorable..." Nicole said. Anais and Darwin popped their heads into the room. "It's so romantic." Nicole said, feeling a bit giddy.

"This shows quite the bond they have..." Anais said. "It's best if we should leave them be and call Mr. Fitzgerald so he can pick Penny up later..."

The Wattersons quickly nodded in agreement and quietly walked down towards the lobby to give Gumball and Penny deserved respect as they slept. Nicole before following her husband and children whispered, "Goodnight my Gummypuss..."

* * *

"Doctor, what would you like to do with these aliens? Turn them into Energy?" Orbot asked

"No, I have a better plan. If I turn them into energy they will do nothing but become troublesome purple monsters! If they have so much energy, I have the intellegence to take advantage of it!" Eggman stated as he looked at the Wisps, bound to the wall by energy cuffs. "Let my master plan for the Chaos Emeralds begin! Once I find the world with them of course, Ugh..." Eggman casually walked back to his hologram screen and typed onto his control panel in order to find the world containing the Emeralds.


	5. Chapter 5: An Empty Stomach

**Author's Note: Hi guys, this is JTF123 again! After 4 days Chapter 5 is finally uploaded. This Chapter is going to be based upon Sonic and Gumball interacting again and Gumball experiencing some changes due to Sonic's presence inside him. It took a while to write this since I had a little bit of trouble on what to write for this chapter, but I do have more plans for Chapter 6! Also thanks for the feedback, but when reviewing, it would be nice to say what you liked about the Chapter (and maybe the chapters before this chapter), and if you'd like some things that I can improve on also for future chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

Early Sunday morning, Gumball woke up. He was feeling a lot better than last night. Peny wasn't there, and the Chaos Emerald was still on his lap where it was when Penny and him went asleep.

He picked up the emerald, watching it glimmer in the sunlight as the light shined through the curtains of the room's windows. His pain felt a bit neutralized for some reason, but his arm continued to sting.

He got out of the bed and pulled the curtains over. He gazed at the sunrise as the bright star peaked over the horizon. Gumball opened the window and took a breath of fresh air.

"Ahh..."

"Morning Gumball!" Sonic said in his head. "Morning Sonic." Gumball replied. "How are you so far in my mind?" Gumball asked Sonic. "Going alright I guess..." "Hey Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more about this Chaos Emerald..." Gumball stared at the emerald, it's radiant glimmer shining brightly in his right paw.

"This is the Green Chaos Emerald. It has an infinite amount of power, and it holds extreme amounts of potential energy, and it can do anything you want. It can turn thoughts into power. It's power could heal your arm a thousand times faster if you want to, you could with enough concentration could transform something. Collect all Seven, and a "miracle" will happen."

"Wow..."

"But remember Gumball, there s something very important you need to know about the Emeralds...Never abuse their power. Abuse of the emeralds will leave nothing but greed and negativity. The Emeralds hold a positive and negative energy. Positive and negative thoughts alter the power of the emeralds and will result into different transformations. Negativity can only be altered by positivity, unless you can rely on the Master Emerald of course..."

"Master Emerald?" Gumball asked.

"The Master Emerald is the counterpart to the Chaos Emeralds, it's power has the ability to neutralize the Emeralds, but it's hard to access right now..."

"Why?"

"It's needed for the purpose of keeping it's sacred island in the sky, it's an island can Angel Island, the power of the Master Emerald is so powerful the island stays afloat, take the emerald away and the island falls to the ocean..."

"I guess that Eggsman has tried to steal that too..." Gumball said.

"Of course! How would I not know of the Emerald if he hadn't? There he tricked the Emerald's guardian, and now friend of mine, into thinking me and Tails were going to steal it. Later Eggman backstabbed him and took the Emerald for his own use, me and Tails gave chase, now that the guardian knew we were on his side. We became friends after we delievered the Emerald back to him."

"Who is the guardian?"

"His name is Knuckles. He's an Echidna, tasked with the job as guardian his entire life, shut out from the outside world. He may seem like he lacks in street smarts, with getting tricked by Eggman and such, but he pays it back with skill and raw power!"

"From the name he seems like a powerhouse anyways...What is an Echidna anyways?"

"It's like a spiny anteater...kind of...it's hard to explain...I'll tell you more later, We should probably get something to eat."

"How do you know I was hungry?" Gumball asked.

"I'm in your conscious, I pretty much can feel and see everything you do, so it's pretty obvious I can tell what you're feeling."

"Oh yeah, true...I forgot about that..."

Gumball moved to the doorway and peeked his head out into the hallway. Most patients were asleep at the time, so it was extremely quiet in the hospital. "Alright, let's go!" Sonic said. "We're not just gonna run down the hallways until we get to a vending machine. Besides, the vending machine is the only thing we have access to when it comes to food, along with the fact that the cafeteria is likely not opened yet and the fact that I don't have any money with me. Plus I'm not going in the machine to get something, last time I did that I was stuck in there for a few hours..."

"Hmmm...then why not go outside for a while, do some cardio until we can get something to eat."

"But I have a broken arm and a few broken ribs, not the best decision Sonic..."

"Well, you aren't gonna use your arm anyways...and also it seems like your broken ribs aren't really affecting you..." Sonic said. "True, haven't really felt much from my chest...Alright, we'll go out just this once..."

The cat started to quietly walk down the hall and towards the elevator. As he continued to walk, Gumball started feeling much lighter than usual, like he was able to go faster if he wanted to. Gumball was then starting to jog to the elevator, as quietly as he was walking.

He walked into the elevator. pressing the button for the first floor. As he continued to go down, he started to tap his foot like he was getting impatient. Gumball had the feeling that he wanted to continue to move.

When the elevator door opened he quietly jogged out of the hospital lobby. The sliding doors were open, likely meaning a nurse or two had gone to work recently this morning or the janitor was in the hospital somewhere mopping floors. Gumball jogged out and into the town on Elmore.

Gumball kept on jogging along the streets. With every step he took, he was enjoying the feeling of everything around him. He continued to go faster until he was at a 15 mile per hour sprint. Running felt like a second nature all of a sudden, it felt like it was some kind of new adventure. Even though he's lived here all his life, something felt reborn, like his soul was once the ashes of a Phoenix, now reborn from this feeling. He ran a couple more blocks, stopping upon the peak of a hill without breaking a sweat and taking a breath of crisp air.

"So, how's the air?" Sonic asked. "Feels so fresh and humid..." Gumball responded. "It feels so exciting!" "I know how ya feel on that one, running is a type of adventure for me. Running is probably my favorite thing to do on my free time, where ever you go there's always something new to see."

"I bet travelling all over your world must be so much fun Sonic! I want to feel this new feeling of adventure, the way you see the world!"

"Well, you talked to the right hedgehog Gumball! You may not have my natural speed, but with that Chaos Emerald, I think you can be able to do the job."

"What do you mean? How fast do you go anyways-"

"Like I said, I'm the fastest thing alive...but if you want an average speed, I pretty much almost break the sound barrier all the ti-"

"What the what!? The sound barrier!? I'm pretty much a dim bulb compared to other classmates in school but- how is that possible!?"

"You'll have to see for yourself I guess!" Sonic said, chuckling a bit. "You could be almost my speed if you can maybe take advantage of the Emerald."

"I can take advantage of the Emerald...with the power to transform my thoughts into power."

"Exactly!"

"Because that must be incredible going at that speed! Can you teach me, can you can you can you!?" Gumball begged to Sonic in his mind. "Well, when you have speed like mine, it's quite the responsibility. Plus I have a feeling that sooner or later Eggman's going to find us...If he can create ray beams that can blow planets apart and have the tech to carry planets across the universe in very short times, then dimensional travel should be a task he can complete. It looks like this job I can't do on my own without someone knowing how to go fast!"

"So is the answer to my question a yes or a no...?" Gumball asked.

"Isn't it obvious, of course I will, but it's going to be hard since you know, broken arm and ribs...best to get those healed before I train you in my skills." "Yeah, it's the right thing to do really...if I end up getting hurt or doing stunts like this my Mom's going to scold me greatly, won't be surprised if Penny would be the same."

"Anyways let's go back to the hospital before anyone notices we're gone..." "Right!" Gumball said to Sonic as he went back to sprinting to the hospital.

Gumball quietly made his way back to the hospital room, rubbing his feet on the entrance carpet to make sure there was no outside dust on his feet when he got back into his hospital bed. Gumball slipped back into bed and decided to take a rest from all that running. By now all he could think about was this new interest in running all of a sudden, the thoughts about going at Sonic's speed fueled his interest in the subject. Gumball has now found a new interest, all made because of an empty stomach.


	6. Chapter 6: Sunday

**Author's note: Hi guys, it's me JTF123, here after about 8 days to give you the newest chapter of Sonic and Gumball! I hope you enjoy this chpter, as there's more to come in the future!**

 **I forgot to say this last chapter but I'm not forgetting it this chapter! The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Later that morning, Gumball's mother and Darwin came to pick Gumball up. By the time they arrived, Gumball was in his bed starving, but still thinking about earlier that morning. At the hospital before they left, the doctors gave Gumball a blue arm cast instead of a sling so that Gumball couldn't move the broken bone too much.

While in the car, Gumball had something come up in his mind.

"Mom?"

"Yes Gumball honey?" his mother responded.

"What happened while I was knocked out?"

"What do you mean by that Gumball?" Darwin asked.

"Penny was awfully worried last night, she said it seemed like I wasn't coming back, like I was going to die..."

"Well, we were all worried like her during the entire thing, well...something happened to you..."

"What happened?" Gumball asked.

"for a few minutes, well, you kind of..."

Darwin blurted in. "Your heart stopped beating in the ambulance, and again a second time at the hospital which by technically speaking means you died for a little while on us."

Gumball's eyes widened slightly. "Wow...no wonder why Penny was so worried...I really could've died during the whole experience...I'm really lucky to survive all of that. Well, at least I'm not going away any time soon!"

When the three got back to the Watterson residence, Gumball was greeted by a savory smell coming from the kitchen. When Gumball entered the kitchen, he saw a plate of mouth-watering buttery pancakes with sweet and sticky maple syrup covering, with a slice of creamy butter on top like a cherry on an ice cream sundae on the table. Crispy bacon was on the side, sizzling hot cooked perfectly so that the bacon had a perfect crunchy feel to it while not being too burnt. A slice of toast with a layer of butter was on a small platter next to the plate. Anais had a chef's hat on and a small pink apron.

"Bon appetit! A gift for you Gumball!" Anais said. Gumball's mouth watered at the crafted piece in front of him as he hopped into the chair at the table.

"Woah...it looks...beautiful..." Gumball then within seconds grabbed a fork and started stuffing his mouth with food. A couple minutes later Gumball was licking his plate of the remaining maple syrup. Anais's jaw dropped as her masterpiece was gouged down in no time. Gumball rubbed his now full stomach. "Thanks Anais...I really needed it..." Gumball said as he lazily got up from the chair and slowly walked his way towards the living room. "No...problem..." Anais responded.

Gumball was flopped onto the couch watching cartoons. Gumball was very disinterested in watching the shows that he was always entertained in today. He wanted to go outside an do like he did earlier that morning, run. Gumball got up and walked to the front door, and before he could turn the knob, he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Gumball Christopher Watterson, what do you think you're doing!?" Nicole said as she walked downstairs.

"I just wanted to go outside and go for a jog Mom..." Gumball said.

"Gumball, you have 3 broken ribs and a broken arm, let's not go outside and relax to get those bones healed before doing anything intense." Nicole said. "Or basically you're not going outside today, understand?"

"Got it mom..." Gumball answered, as he walked upstairs to his room.

Gumball placed the Chaos Emerald on the desk next to the computer and then flopped onto the bottom bunk of the bunk beds and sighed. "Well, what to do, what to do...there has to be something to do today..."

"Why not watch something entertaining? I'm pretty sure that computer over there can provide something..." Sonic said in Gumball's conscious. "Oh yeah! I'm sure the internet can give us something!" Gumball replied as he got up and rushed to the computer, signing into the computer and opening his internet browser.

"Alright, let's see...Elmore Stream it?" Gumball asked as he opened the website on a tab.

"Hmm...depends, if there's some great music on there, I always like something to break dance to!" Sonic said.

"You break dance?" "Of course I break dance! It's one of my favorite things to do on my free time next to running and foiling Eggman's plans of course."

"Ooh, can I learn some dancing moves Sonic?" Gumball asked. "I can maybe teach you something, but that broken arm might prove to be a problem."

"Alright! Oh yeah, Sonic, I need to check onto something real quick, alright Sonic?"

"Alright, but don't take too long..."

Gumball then opened a new tab and opened up Elmore Plus. He scanned through whatever new posts his friends put up on the social media site. About 2 minutes later he got a message from Penny.

"Ooh, a message from Penny!" Gumball opened the chat room and started typing in emojis.

"Emojis? Isn't there supposed to be text in there with the emojis?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yea, Penny and I learned how to communicate entirely with emojis."

"Well that's certainly something I haven't seen yet. Well, what does it translate to?" Sonic asked.

"She said, "Hi Gummypuss, how have you been since last night? I hope your injuries aren't giving you a lot of trouble." And this is my reply "The bones are doing fine, and I'm doing alright at the moment."" Gumball said as he sent the message. A few seconds later he got a message back.

"That's great to know! At least I was able to catch you now since my mom and I are going shopping in a few minutes so I have to go soon." Gumball translated, then putting in emojis, but gets interrupted by Sonic.

"Hey Gumball, if you want to run, then you probably need some sneakers or shoes of some kind, running bare foot will burn your feet a lot."

"Yea, that's true...Hey I know! Penny probably has some shoes she hasn't used yet from when she was in her shell! I'm going to ask her!"

"Wait, a shell?"

"Yea a shell, she used to be in one like her family until her shell cracked and I encouraged her to come out of it. That night was the same night we had our first kiss too. Anyways she always had orange sneakers so she probably has some for us to use!" Gumball typed in emojis and translated his message. "Hey Pen, do you have any sneakers from a while ago when you had your shell that I can borrow?" A few seconds later Penny replied.

"Yeah we do have a lot of pairs I didn't use that we're planning to give to my sister when she gets to our age, but I wonder why you would need them since you rarely wear shoes outside of gym class." Gumball translated.

He typed in more emojis "Just for some athletic things I've had some interest into for a while now..." Penny then replied

"Ooh, I never knew you were interested in athletics!"

Gumball typed in a few more emojis "Alright, bring a few pairs of your choice tomorrow at school! I have to go, love you!"

"I have to go anyways as well, love you too!" Penny replied.

Gumball closed out of Elmore Plus and started searching up music on Elmore Stream it. "So Sonic, what type of music do you listen to?"

"Anything that gets my toes tapping, something with a catchy, fast beat!"

"Alright...let's see here..." Gumball searched up a couple techno tracks from the internet and opened the videos, plugging in some headphones to take a listen.

"This is something perfect to dance to! Gumball, let's teach you how to dance!" Sonic said.

"Woo hoo!" Gumball said as he unplugged the headphones and the computer speakers came into effect, causing the music to be heard in the room.

He cleared the room a bit for some space. "So Sonic, what do you do for break dancing?"

"Just listen to the music and go with the flow to begin with." Sonic said.

Gumball then started to listen to the beat, and after about 30 seconds started to move along with it. Soon Gumball was starting to feel the flow of the music and felt like he was going with it, moving his arms and legs into a dance with the feeling of being a part of the music.

"Here we go!" Gumball said as he started a quick leg sweep, but quickly falling onto his back. He cringed a bit, knowing that his ribs were affected by the impact.

He then turned his head to look under the bed before getting up from his accident. He saw something glow under the bed.

"S-Sonic, what's that?"

"I don't know...maybe we should check it out..." Sonic said.

Gumball crawled over to the bed and reached under the bed for what was glowing. He grasped the large object and pulled it out.

"Oh man did we strike luck! We found the Yellow Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said as Gumball looked at the yellow emerald in his right paw.

"Two out of seven emeralds!"

"Yep, and if you ask me, we should find all seven, because eventually there's going to be someone who's going to find their power, whether it be from here or if it's Eggman. When they find it, they will start to abuse it. We should only let people we can trust like Penny and your family to hold onto these omnipotent emeralds."

"But how are we going to find all seven if they could be anywhere in Elmore or the world?"

"Easy, take a look!" The Green Emerald on the desk started to glow brightly as it slowly floated over to the yellow emerald.

"What the what?"

"The Chaos Emeralds attract each other, but when all seven are together they tend to repel, unless under the influence of the controller of the emeralds, like a person like me, you, or anyone else."

"This can come very handy for finding the other emeralds so we can keep them away from bad hands..."

Gumball and Sonic continued on with the day. In the evening, about 9 p.m., the house was mostly silent and everyone was asleep in the house, except for Gumball. Gumball got out of bed and changed out of his pajamas and into his normal clothes. He slowly opened the window in the room he shared with Darwin and Anais and crawled out, closing the window behind him.

"Alright Elmore, let my speed training begin!"


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Training

**Author's note: I hope you are enjoying the series so far! Chapters like this have been a little bit easier to write since these types of chapters don't leave me at a brick wall, so expect chapters like these to come out a little bit faster. Chapter 8 is already being written right now so expect that to come out in the next few days.**

 **The Amazing world of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Gumball sprinted off the roof only to fall flat on his face of the soft grass in the front yard.

"Ouch..." Gumball said as he got up. He stretched a bit as he jogged to the middle of the street.

"Here we...GO!" Gumball said as he quickly went into a sprint, rushing down the street. As he continued running, he felt like he was getting progressively faster. 15 mph, now 20 mph, and within 5 minutes he was going at a constant 25 mph.

"Woah, this is fast already, are you sure we should go faster Sonic!?" Gumball said, moving his arms back and forth as he ran in order to keep blood going through his body.

"I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"How do I go faster than this even?"

"Just move your legs and hold your arms back and keep moving faster!"

"But isn't the motion I'm going at more beneficial?"

"Not to me really...All I can say is follow my word and flow like the wind."

Gumball started to do as Sonic told him as he moved his arms back and started to push himself more, going up to about 35 mph. Gumball was now struggling to keep going at this speed, since this limit has never been experienced by his body before.

"I can't...keep...this...up any...longer!" Gumball said as he was continuing to run.

"Don't focus on how fast you are going right now, just go at any speed you like, I'll teach you how to run at really high speeds later. Stop by the park, there we will teach you something of my "nature" if you can call it that."

Gumball then started to slow down back to 25 mph, now feeling a lot more calm as he ran along the streets. He ran into Elmore Park, and went into a halt.

"Alright Sonic, what am I supposed to do?"

"Jump as high as you can, there's more to the move, but you need to know how to jump really high to begin with..."

"Alright, here I go!" Gumball did a small jump, but with more and more strength and from Sonic motivation Gumball started to jump a lot higher. Gumball felt energized after jumping about 12 feet in the air.

"What's next?" Gumball asked. "Do a sommersault as you are in the air, and then we'll continue..."

For a minute or two Gumball was sommersaulting in the air as he jumped, then stretched as he awaited his next step in the process. He looked at a trash can in the park. "Your final step is launch yourself forward while in a ball formation towards the trash can" Sonic said.

For about half an hour Gumball was learning how to home into the trash can, and in the end succeeding. "That's your default attack you'll be using, the homing attack!"

"Alright, what's next?"

For the next 3 hours Sonic taught Gumball most of the moves he should know, from wall jumping, sliding, quick stepping, Drifting, and most importantly the spindash. During an hour and a half of the three hours, Gumball struggled with the spindash, as he struggled to roll himself into a ball for the maneuver.

Gumball successfully spindashed along the park's path, now starting to run quickly.

"Alright Gumball, now the test really begins! I want you to put all your might in and go at 50 miles per hour!"

"50!? Sonic are you crazy!?"

"You said you wanted to go fast, so 50 should be a great start!"

"Ugh, something in me regrets of what I said earlier, but here I go!"

Gumball prepared himself and started himself off with a spindash, blasting a good 30 feet and moving into his running position, letting his arms go back like Sonic said earlier. Gumball was easily faster than he was 3 hours ago, he felt like he was going as fast as a highway car. He saw something in the distance.

"Sonic there's a pedestrian!" Gumball screamed.

"Jump!" and that he did, flying above the pedestrian and landing far behind them, keeping up the speed.

"That was really close Sonic...I didn't know if I was going to make that one..." Gumball started to lose concentration of what he was doing at the speed he was going.

"Gumball you're being a bit scatterbrained, pay attention of what's in front of you!" Sonic said as Gumball rushed out of the park and onto the streets again where cars could loom about.

Gumball went back into concentration and continued to speed about. Eventually he saw a car on the lane he was on. "Remember to quick step!" Sonic said "Got it!" answered Gumball as he quickly side stepped and ran past the car, the driver of the veichile going to a complete stop to marvel what or who just went past them.

Gumball continued to run, not knowing he was now well faster than a car on the highway by the time he started to struggle keeping a normal speed. He ran to the Elmore mall until he stopped to take a breath.

"Alright Gumball, now to teach you one last skill, best used when you get some sneakers, but we can try it out now. It's called the boost! It's usually accoustomed to me, but with the power of that emerald, you can accomplish this quite efficiently. Plus were a fusion, which makes this boost feature probable." "That's true..." Gumball said "Alright, how do I do it?"

"That Chaos Emerald is giving you all the energy you have used at this point, focus all of your energy gained from it and blast forward! My challenge for you is to get from here back to your house in less than 5 minutes!"

"Alright..." He tried to concentrate as he started to glow a light blue. After 5 minutes of concentrating, Gumball stopped concentrating and stretched his legs.

"HERE WE...GO!" Gumball said as he blasted off at an incredicble speed. He could see things very well in front of him, but on the sides of his vision, things were blurry.

"How fast am I even going!?" Gumball asked Sonic, starting to panic a little.

"You're going by my experiences about 500 miles per hour!"

"500!? So this is the speed you're used to, right?"

"Correct-omundo!" Sonic responded. "Don't stress over it, just move like the wind."

Gumball tried to calm down a bit, continuing to run as he went as a blur around Elmore. After what seemed to be minutes he started having some fun with it, soon he was jumping over cars like they were just small rocks in the park, and running up walls, jumping from roof to roof at incredible speed, doing tricks while in the air.

"Woo hoo! This is feeling good!" Gumball said out loud as he soon made it to his house, stopping at a dime. Gumball then started to feel some pain from his feet. He took a look down to see that his feet were on fire. Gumball screamed and stomped the fire out quickly with success.

* * *

"Anais, what was that?..." A sleepy Darwin said as he was still in his fish bowl.

"Probably just an owl Darwin...go back to bed..." Anais said as she rolled in bed and continued to sleep.

* * *

"When you said I need shoes, I know why I need them!" Gumball said as he tried to tend to his soot covered feet, cringing in pain.

"Alright, let's wash them off, then we'll head back to bed..."

"Got it..."

Gumball went ot the back yard and turned on the hose, washing off the soot from his feet.

"How long did it take to get from the mall to here?" Gumball asked

"Likely a minute or two..." Sonic said "but that's still pretty good for someone who's not used to the speed I go through. Anyways let's jump to the roof leading to your room..." Sonic said.

Gumball then ran to the front and parkoured from the fence to the house facade leading up to the window to his room. Gumball cringed and checked on his feet again, then pulling out the Green Chaos Emerald.

"I really need this dealt with now, the pain is really starting to get to me..." Gumball said as he took Sonic words from earlier and thought about having his feet healed. Then nothing really happened.

"Sonic, are you sure this will work? Nothing happened..."

"Just give it time and patience, not everything's instant you know, let's just head to bed..." Sonic said as Gumball tip toed to the window and opening it, climbing in and closing the window. Gumball changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed in the best comfort he could.

Gumball then closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to School

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy, but Chapter 9 might be a bit delayed since I am planning to join the Gumball Fanfiction Writing contest which the deadline hits Tuesday next week. I will focus on that and release it as a separate story when it's finished. I hoep you enjoy!**

 **The amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Gumball opened his eyes. He was back into where he first met Sonic, in the Dreamscape. Sonic was laying down relaxing, resting his arms behind his head.

"Sup Gumball!" Sonic said as he got up. He approached Gumball and moved his fist for a fist bump, in which Gumball gladfully responded with.

"So, we're back here in the Dreamscape! Does that mean something at all?" Gumball asked.

"Hmm...I don't know...you said that this looks like a place in which you would have dreams, so maybe that means we're going to have a dream." Sonic said.

"But what to dream about is the question...Usually most of my dreams that I can remember are where I see all kinds of weird things, or if it's dreams about Penny or about other things that come to mind."

"Hmm...all I know is that something will happen regardless."

Soon, the Dreamscape started to shift, and soon they were in a large Italian-styled town with oranged roofed buildings, large stone aqueducts, and far in the distance a large clock tower. Sonic looked confused yet amazed.

"Spagonia?"

"What's Spagonia?" Gumball asked

"This is Spagonia, a city in my world...it's the world capital or arts. I remember being here to get help from Tails' friend Professor Pickle to help get the planet put back together in one of my recent adventures." Sonic said.

"But I never remembered this...maybe...I can get your memories?" Gumball said. Sonic shrugged.

"Makes sense to me...well then, let's go running, shall we!?"

"Absolutely!" Gumball responded as they stretched and together blasted off into the city, dodging large barrels and running across roofs.

"Gumball, welcome to Rooftop Run!" Sonic said as they approached the clock tower and started to bolt up the tower and slide down by a rail up top. Gumball was struggling to balance on the rail, but was able to do fine, now dragging behind Sonic a bit.

Sonic and Gumball continued on until things started to slow down and fade away, the voices of the real world starting to come into being clear.

"Oh no! Great, I have to go to school!" Gumball said, pouting a bit.

"You'll make it! How bad can it be!?" Sonic said as he sat down. "Real world, here we come, Sonic style!"

* * *

The alarm gave a buzz as Gumball woke up in a grumpy mood. Since he went to bed at about 1 a.m., Gumball was super tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Ugh..." Gumball groaned as he got out of bed and went to do the usual things he does in the morning before school, shower, brush teeth, eat breakfast. Gumball walked into his room and grabbed a pair of socks.

"Why do we need these?" Gumball asked Sonic in his mind.

"Because you don't want blisters on your feet after all that running..." Sonic said

"Agreed."

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais waited in front of their house. Gumball looked down to see the burns from last night were gone.

"What the what!?" Gumball yelled out.

"What?" Darwin and Anais both said as they looked at Gumball with a confused look.

"Oh, uh...nothing...I thought a spider crawled on my foot, you know how much I don't like spiders! He heh!" Gumball said, trying to be positive sounding to try to not get them suspicious. Darwin and Anais then went to go focus on other things as the bus soon stopped to pick them up.

"I stand corrected Sonic, indeed those Emeralds do work..." Gumball said to Sonic mentally as he walked into the bus with his siblings. Darwin and Anais went to go sit in other seats as Penny waved to him to give him the message that she saved a seat for him. Gumball walked over to her seat and happily sat next to her.

"Hi Gumball, how are you right now?" Penny asked.

Gumball yawned a bit. "I'm a little bit tired, and nothing is feeling too bad right now."

"Great! Well, I brought you a couple pairs of shoes to show off to you."

"Awesome, let's see what they look like!" Gumball said enthusiastically. Penny opened her bag and pulled out a three shoes boxes. She opened each box, showcasing then to Gumball. The three pairs of shoes looked a lot like what she wore when she had her shell, except they were sneakers. They seemed to be good quality and were seemingly untouched since they were bought. The pairs were different colors, red, blue, and orange.

"Which one to choose..." Gumball said.

"Why not the orange ones? They complement your blue color." Sonic said in Gumball's head. "Good idea Sonic!" Gumball said mentally.

"I'll take the orange ones!" Gumball said as Penny handed the shoe box with the pair to him. "Thanks Penny, I really appreciate you giving these to me." Gumball said as he pulled his socks onto his feet and slid his feet into the sneakers. They were very roomy and seemed a bit loose.

"Do I need to repay you in some way?" Gumball asked and he forcefully tightened the sneakers.

"You don't have to Gumball-"

"I really think I should, since I always have trouble repaying others for doing things for me. So~..." Gumball reached into his pants and pulled out the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Gumball...what are you doing..." Sonic said in Gumball's mind in a slightly angered tone.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm going to give this to Penny for a contingency plan!" Gumball said mentally. "Gumball this might come back to bite us back!" "Don't worry Sonic, what could possible go wrong!?" "Oh boy...here we go..." Sonic said.

"I'll let you have this I guess." Gumball said. Penny's eyes widened as she looked at the Emerald.

"R-Really?" Penny asked.

"Of course! I'd do anything for you if it makes you happy!" Gumball said cheerfully.

"Thanks Gumball! I'll always keep this gemstone with me, plus it matches beautifully with my color too!" Penny said as she happily took the Emerald and hugged Gumball. Gumball hugged back, not getting any feel of pain from his arm or chest.

Everybody got off the school bus to walk into Elmore Junior High. Gumball's attitude seemed neutral to everybody, but mentally he was arguing with Sonic about the move Gumball made by giving his girlfriend the Chaos Emerald, and Sonic bringing the point that she'll be involved in all of this if Eggman finds them.

Gumball sat in class, starting to slowly end his salty argument with Sonic while the hedgehog was now trying to make a compromise to this event, with Miss Simian's speech seemingly muted. Gumball started to get the effect of staying up late that night and in a couple minutes he started to doze off.

"WATTERSON! ARE YOU SLEEPING IN CLASS!?" Miss Simian yelled. Gumball flinched and woke up a bit. "No, no no no no Miss Simian, I wasn't!" "Oh, okay, tell me the entire story IN DETENTION!" Gumball groaned.

Gumball and Sonic eventually got less and less salty upon the Chaos Emerald and more of put an agreement that they should probably keep a better eye on Penny, especially if Eggman found them.

Classes continued on and school ended. Gumball served his 45 minute detention after school and walked out of Miss Simian's room. Gumball stretched and walked through the school, going to the front doors and opening them. Gumball walked to the street and did a couple light hops.

"Here we go!" Gumball said as he rushed off into boost mode, rushing like a brown blur around Elmore, doing like he did earlier that night. He was bouncing off houses and with the shoes his feet were well protected. As Gumball went on, he got continually faster, now going about 600 mph. Within about 2 minutes he was home. As he walk towards the door he was hit hard by a very hard gust of wind.

"Gah! Did I do that one!?" Gumball asked mentally.

"Never really felt it, but usually it's true that these speeds create huge gusts of wind." Sonic said.

Gumball walked into the house, soon being greeted by his mother.

"How was your day Gumball?" Nicole asked as she was cleaning the dishes to be used for dinner that night. "It was alright...nothing too special..." Gumball laid his bag next to the couch and sat down to watch TV. he turned on the TV, the channel currently being the news.

"BREAKING NEWS! Unknown super-gust of wind appears in Elmore! People are stunned at event."

"We've only been doing this for a couple days and we're already getting publicity." Sonic said.

"We're going to be fine Sonic, imagine if we could keep it like as a secret identity or something, like a superhero!"

"Well I've never really had to live a secret identity, so trying it out would be interesting, but I'd doubt we'd keep it a secret for long..."

Gumball stretched and went along with the evening, an hour or two later sitting at the dining table eating with his family. In the middle of dinner Anais started to talk.

"Have you guys heard about this supposed gust of wind that went through town? Totally strange...Things have been going a bit weird here hasn't it."

"Anais, weird things happen all the time in Elmore, a gust of would be simple in this amazing world." Gumball said, stuffing his mouth with food.

"But this isn't natural Gumball, these are almost hurricane-like winds coming out of nowhere out of the blue. It's super odd and unnatural in the scientific perspective."

"I'm pretty sure someone will figure it out. Only time can tell..."

After dinner Gumball did casual things like play video games, watch TV, chat with Penny on Elmore Plus, listen to upbeat music, then nearing to bedtime changing his clothes, brushing his teeth, and trying to do his homework in 10 minutes.

Gumball then walked to his bed and slipped in, yawning. "Goodnight you guys!" Gumball said. "Goodnight Gumball!" Darwin and Anais said as the lights were turned off and darkness seeped into the room. Gumball closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rescue Mission

**Author's note: Hi guys, this is JTF123! It's been 10 days, and you've waited long enough, so here's Chapter 9! Chapter 10 is definitely in the works, and I'll try to get it out when I can. Also because the Gumball Wiki Fanfiction Contest is moved to December 1st, I'm going to spend Thanksgiving week working on that while giving you guys more content to come! Also I hope anyone in Paris will be safe tonight after the recent event there, and may God have blessed their souls. I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Out on the coast of the bright oceanic city of Apotos, the sun slowly starts to reveal itself to start a beautiful morning to a new day. Out on the outskirts of the city, among the Cliffside to the treacherous waters, laid a large, newly built workshop.

Inside the workshop, there were all sorts of machinery, from Extreme Gear, which are types of air hover boards, vehicles like cars, and in a large containment space with a gigantic sliding door were 3 planes, one being red, the other blue, and a larger blue plane. Over by the much larger blue plane, Tails, a yellow-orange two tailed fox was working under the plane.

"Hey Yellow Wisp, do you mind if you grab that wrench in the tool box for me please?" Tails said as he was laying under the plane. The yellow alien was looking at an average rock, praising it beauty until it noticed Tails' request and did so, sliding it to Tails as soon a couple other Yellow Wisps came to join the wisp in observing the mineral.

Tails screwed in a couple more bolts. "All finished!" Tails slid out from under the plane.

"The Tornado 3 is complete!" Tails said as he looked at his toolbox and grabbed a fairly large electronic device from the toolbox, turning it on. Tails opened some type of list on the electronic.

"Alright, everything's done, now I just have to put in the power source and everything is ready to go!" Tails opened up something on the device and a Yellow wisp started talking in weird noises.

Tails looked at the electronic. "What does this thing do? It's the third version of the Tornado, it has much more fire power, along with a third cockpit, larger storage units, a 15% faster travelling rate, a battle mode with landing gear, a mech transformation, and a newly added spaceship function! It's a huge improvement to the other two planes, the Tornado and Tornado 2 over there." Tails pointed to the other 2 planes.

"The only problem with the Tornado 3 is that it needs a lot more power to make it function, similar to when I had to power the Tornado 2 with a Chaos Emerald. Luckily I got to charge up a Chaos Battery full of Chaos Energy before Sonic left with the Emeralds into space."

The wisp made more sounds, the device pulling up codes of binary which Tails used to translate what the wisps were saying. The wisp asked "Where is Sonic?"

"I don't know where Sonic is, or the wisps he took along with him. They would've been back by now...It's unlike Sonic to be gone for a few days without telling me at all, and if he went to give chase to Eggman why didn't one of the wisps come back to inform us on the situation."

The wisp shrugged. "I'm thinking I should pay Eggman a visit in the Tornado 3 to see if Sonic's there or not. What if he was caught and turned hostage? Whatever it is, something's not right, and I bet Eggman's the cause of it."

Tails walked into a room in the back and pulled out a backpack and threw it into a storage compartment. "I might be gone for a while, so I'm bringing some things along with me." Tails closed the compartment in the plane and went to lock up the workshop for the time he will be gone. Tails walked back to the plane and plugged in the Chaos Battery filled with the temporary source of energy for the time being. Tails hopped into the plane and laid his electronic next to him as the wisps moved outside to give the plane space to go out.

The plane drove out of the workshop and onto a set runway outside. Tails pressed a button and the garage doors closed behind him, locking when closed. "Take care of the workshop for me while I'm gone, alright?" A Yellow Wisp nodded in response to his question.

Tails flicked a couple switches and started to power the Tornado 3. "All systems are a go!" Tails said as the engines on the plane made a mechanical hiss as Tails started to drive the plane down the runway.

"Sonic, here I come!" Tails said as the Tornado 3 was lifting off and towards Eggman's location.

* * *

Gumball was sitting out in the desert, stretching for a great running session. Gumball told Darwin after school he was off to run a few "errands" as he stated, but before Darwin could respond, Gumball was on his way.

Gumball did a couple light hops. "Ah, so next time go with blue raspberry and orange sherbet instead of blueberry and peanut!" Gumball said mentally.

"Seems like a better option entirely. Then again I don't know what peanut flavored ice cream would be like. I was never a fan of Pistachio flavor either." Sonic said. "Alright Gumball, we're using this lifeless desert as your Mach 1 test ground."

"Mach 1 test ground?"

"Yep, you're going to break the speed of sound and use this experience to educate yourself."

"Educate myself about what? Does speed really do that much damage?"

"But you saw the whole wind ord- Okay, alright, let's take this smoothly, you'll see for yourself"

"Alright, here we, GO!" Gumball yelled out as he went into boost mode, speeding through the desert. Gumball was running up the steep precipices and leaping across chasms. Gumball was creating a very large dust cloud behind him, launching sand and debris into the air. Gumball laid his right paw to the ground, grazing his paw in the searing sand as he drifted further into the desert.

"Alright Gumball, you ready!?" Sonic said with enthusiasm.

"I'm ready! Time to do this, Supersonic style!"

Gumball put in some effort and for the first time broke the sound barrier. Gumball could hear the loud boom resulting from his sonic boom. He propelled forward, going through the desert, enjoying the thrill of feeling the amazing amounts of speed.

Gumball slowed down and went back to going under the sound barrier and ran his way into Elmore, still looking like a blur. He got home, unnoticed of stopping at such high speeds. He walked into the Watterson residence, kicking off his sneakers, which were covered in dust.

Immediately his mother walked up to him. "Gumball! Where were you this whole time!?"

"Uh...I was, doing a couple things..." Gumball said nervously.

"Well next time be more specific than tell your brother that you're just going somewhere and then ditch him!"

"Okay, okay Mom, I will..."

"Now then, dinner will be done in 45 minutes, do what you need to do."

"Alright Mom." Gumball said as he walked upstairs. He walked into his room to see Darwin sitting on the computer chair reading a book. "Hey, look bro, sorry about not saying where I was going, and-"

Darwin looked at him and bookmarked the page he was on. "It's fine Gumball, it's just that I was worried for you, who knows what would happen to you if something went wrong."

"Yeah...but thanks for at least caring about me like always!"

Darwin closed his book and hopped down from the chair, walking towards Gumball as soon enough the two hugged.

During dinner, Anais brought up another conversation. "Did you hear about the weird events that happened in the desert?"

"I didn't...why?"

"Because someone supposedly heard a sonic boom there and a huge dust cloud formed on the outskirts of Elmore. That's completely strange! Also I've heard that when the dust cloud diminished, there were supposedly a ton of large half pipe-like trails going all over the desert, causing a huge amount of damage to the landscape. This is getting super weird on how they appeared all of a sudden and that there are traces of footprints on some of these trails, like from a tennis shoe."

"That means whatever this thing is that's causing the trails must be going this speed on the ground." Gumball said.

"Right Gumball, and it also means this thing is likely has sentience and reason as well."

"What does sentience and reason mean?"

"Sentience is the ability to perceive and feel things while reason is the ability to make sense of things, apply logic, establishing and verifying facts, and changing or justifying practices, institutions, and belief based upon information, and is associated with thinking, intellect, and cognition."

"I didn't understand a single thing you said when it came to reason..."

"To sum it up reason is what pretty much everyone we know has."

"Aha...Hmmm, what if it's the same thing that caused the whole wind story yesterday?"

"I'd doubt it, but something about it does seem reasonable, but I can definitely say that only time can tell if these weird incidents continue."

Gumball continued to go along with his evening, going to bed a little earlier than usual, tired from the exercise they preformed into the desert.

* * *

"Aha! Chaos Energy detected! Now with that is detected, let's see what little world that pesky little blue nuisance got himself into!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Plans

**Author's Note: Hi Guys, this is JTF123 once more! Here's Chapter 10, it may not be as long as other chapters, but this is the point where everything starts to move forward. Also, I would really appreciate in reviews for this fiction and any other future fictions of what you thought was good, what was your favorite part of the chapter, and what should I improve on. I want to make this series the best I can, and getting feedback is an important way of doing so. I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Hmm...a little city called Elmore huh...So this is where the Emeralds are!" Eggman said, rubbing his chin.

"Perfect! Now I have found that pesky little hedgehog and the Chaos Emeralds location! Soon enough, I will destroy Sonic and take the Emeralds, then multiversal domination will be mine! Oh ho ho ho!"

"But how will you do that if Sonic's there sir? I mean, he's usually the one that foils your plans, so-" Cubot said before getting interrupted.

"Sonic will be nothing but a spikey corpse when my newest creations are fully completed! My newest mechs will use their overwhelming energy to crush Sonic, and I can collect the Emeralds as easy as taking candy from a baby! Now then, prepare the opening of the stargate!"

Orbot pressed a button on Eggman's machine and the stargate started to power up. The large ring glowed a bright array of pinks and whites as a large pink portal formed around the large metal frame.

"Oh ho ho! It's perfect! Send in a scout badnik to check the stargate surroundings! We need to check to see if we will get caught or not."

"Alright sir, opening the stargate in Elmore ." Orbot said, typing into a control pad. A small scout robot flew into the room and Eggman gave it the orders he wanted.

"Collect some data and see if the area is sufficient for plans to undergo..." The robot nodded and entered the stargate, travelling dimensions.

Eggman typed into the control pad and opened up a camera feed from the badnik. The badnik entered from the portal.

"So this is Elmore...but why is it in a junk yard?"

"We had no other better place to put it boss." Cubot said.

"You put my high tech machine in a junk yard!? How incompetant can you bunches of bolts get!? Ugh, at least I can take advantage now since it's night in that dimension. Prepare plan #1870c5! Operation to settle into Elmore is at a go!"

Eggman jumped into his robomatic and pressed a button, the machine turning invisible as he entered the portal, with Orbot and Cubot following as tons of robots and machines started going through the portal and into Elmore, going invisivble like Eggman did and flying off to a place to build a suitable new base for the doctor. During the move, 4 large capsules were moved into the portal by 8 robots, 2 carrying each capsule. In merely minutes, the place seemed abandoned.

Outside, looking in from a window, Tails saw everything. Tails was shocked at what he saw, and when the portal closed on the star gate, his chance to investigate was now able to be done.

Tails hopped into the Tornado 3 and launched some of his heavy artillery into the room, easily ripping the roof of the room apart as Tails landed the Tornado 3 and got out.

Tails started to investigate everything, especially the machine controlling the star gate.

"This is fascinating! This is something which can be used for the good of all the world! Sadly Eggbrain had to invent it for his own schemes. Likely I can be able to activate this thing. Also getting some more details of Eggman's scheme might be a great idea as well, obtain more information and some blueprints."

Tails started searching Eggman's databases, collecting information and different information and documents.

"What would Eggman want and inter-dimensional travelling star gate for? He wouldn't plan multiversal takeover, would he? I couldn't hear anything anything he was saying, but apparently this portal leads to a place called Elmore. Hmmm...Could this be where Sonic is? I don't know, but it's best to activate this when Elmore is technically in daylight, becuase the one thing I don't want is to get involved with Eggman right now."

Tails continued to do his research while trying to get some rest before his attempt to travel through the spacial plane.

* * *

In the Dreamscape, Gumball and Sonic were running across the Great Wall in Chun Nan, looking in awe at the the old, oriental structures and running down the large dragon statues. Sonic scaled to the top of an oriental building, standing on the spiked top, with Gumball sitting on the roof under, as they looked at the beautiful bamboo forests in the valleys that laid before them.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?"

"Absolutely! Sadly because we're in a dream, I can't feel all the crisp air and feel the wind."

"Maybe you can visit my world one day, we can come to this oriental tower in my world and take a look at this gorgeous view in reality. We can feel the crisp air and the gusts of wind that make the bamboo make a whistling sound. How would that be?"

"I'd love to see Chun Nan Sonic! It seems so beautiful here! Maybe I can bring Penny along, she would sure love this place!"

Then the Dreamscape started to fade once more, now the darkness of the Dreamscape showing itself once more as the voices of reality and the beeping of his alarm soon was coming more clear.

"Well, it's a brand new day! Let's see what awaits us now Gumball!"

"Yep, here we GO!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Brown Blur

**Author's Note: This is JTF123 again! I hope you're enjoying this so far! This episode is going to be the biggest episode yet, and this is where the adventure really begins. I hope you enjoy, and if you want to place a review, I really appreciate some feedback on what was good and what I should improve on. And once more, I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet, and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Gumball moved his paw and slammed on the sleep button to shut the alarm clock off. Gumball opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms as he slowly got out of bed and did his morning routine.

As he was in the shower, Gumball was starting to hum the song from Daytime Dragon Road in Chun Nan. Darwin walked in, going to brush his teeth until he overheard Gumball's humming.

"What song is that Gumball?" Darwin asked.

Gumball stopped humming and went to think about an excuse to put in. "Uhh...just a random tune that came up in my head!"

"Oh, uh...alrighty then Gumball, by the way it didn't sound that bad." Gumball took a sigh of relief and finished up his shower.

At school it was a like any other day, Miss Simian giving boring lectures. Today it was about calculating speed, velocity, and acceleration. Gumball was slowly getting more and more drowsy as the lecture continued. He didn't want to sit here and learn, he wanted to go out running, and school was even more boring since in Physical Education he had to sit out because of his stupid broken arm that to an extent he seemed to forget about entirely. With all his skills, Gumball wanted to show them off in something like Dodgeball at least, but looks like that's not going to happen anytime today. Before you know it, Gumball was starting to become more and more sleepy, and soon enough Gumball fell asleep in class.

"WATTERSON!"

Gumball woke up in a heartbeat. "CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT WE ARE LEARNING TODAY WATTERSON!?" Miss Simian yelled.

"Uhh...The airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"Depends on if it's European or African, but you will have to answer that IN DETENTION!" Miss Simian said. Gumball groaned.

"Again with the detentions? I didn't even stay up late this time!" Gumball said mentally.

"Yeah, what gives with the fatigue and the detentions? Well, here we go again with another detention..."

"Yep, and I bet it's going to be as boring as all the detentions I've had before."

* * *

Tapping onto his control panel, Dr. Eggman was in his robomatic on top of a hill, overlooking Elmore.

"Alright, Orbot, Cubot! Order 2 E-2000s and an E-2000R to find the Chaos Emeralds, my Chaos Emerald scanners sense something nearby in this town!"

"Got it boss..." Orbot said as a couple minutes later 2 red and gold humanoid robots with shields and arm cannons appeared. A third one appeared, which was had a reversed gold and red color scheme and looked much more powerful and was built to be meant as a leader. (and by the way the E-2000s are the names of the robots in The Egg Fleet levels in Sonic Heroes, just so that the image of these robots can be better seen)

The gold robot started to speak in a deep, robotic tone. "I am the E-2000R sent here for this current mission Doctor Eggman. How may I serve you master?"

Eggman pulled out a small drive on his control pad an inserted it into the E-2000R, with it having no reaction towards it. "I inserted a drive that says of the current whereabouts of 2 Chaos Emeralds. Locate and collect the Emeralds. If Sonic gets involved in this, destroy him at all costs!" Eggman ordered.

"Your command shall be fulfilled Master Eggman." The E-2000R said as he transformed into a jet-like form as it flew off, the other 2 robots following.

"Oh ho ho ho! The citizens are nothing like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and all those other brats, so It'll be like taking candy from a baby! Just what will stop me now!?"

* * *

It was lunch time at Elmore Junior High, and everything almost seemed normal. Except Gumball was in lunch detention. Gumball sat in his desk in Miss Simian's room, starving as he waited for his detention to be over. Gumball was being taunted by Miss Simian, who was eating her meal in the room. But all Gumball could do was sit there and serve his detention.

Gumball sighed. "Can anything interesting happen these days?"

BOOM!

"What the what!?"

Miss Simian started to panic. "What was that!? Duck in cover!" Miss Simian yelled as she hid under her desk. Gumball got out of his chair and went for the door. This was his chance to get out of detention and to see what was going on.

Gumball opened the door and rushed out into the hallways like a brown blur, seeing smoke emanate from the cafeteria. "Oh no! Darwin, Penny, and everyone else are in there! I have to see if they're alright!" Gumball thought to himself. He hid behind the cafeteria door and peered in onto the current situation.

Everyone was hiding under the cafeteria tables. Gumball could see under one table Penny, who had a look on her face of fear, while alongside her Carmen was calming down a now deflated Alan, who was her balloon boyfriend. Darwin who was under another table with Banana Joe and Tobias was in quite a lot of panic and didn't know what was going on. Gumball could barely see it, but he could make out tears being held back in Darwin's eyes. A large hole was in the wall, as the 3 robots were in sight.

"If any of you citizens have located one of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, hand it to us in the name of the Eggman Empire. Anyone who does not put to action Doctor Eggman's order, they will be terminated." The E-2000R said.

"Heh...now's the chance, right Sonic?" Gumball asked mentally.

"Well, nothing starts until you take action!"

"Here we go Sonic!" Gumball mentally said as he blasted on into the room as a blur grabbing a hot dog on someone's plate and standing on top of a cafeteria table.

"Supersonic lifeform detected! State your identity!"

Gumball then started to act like Sonic, he spoke really cocky, like he was an entirely different person. "Well well well, look what the Egg dragged in! Looks like you're looking for something I suppose, maybe one of these?" Gumball held up his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Emerald detected! Prepare to terminate organic lifeform at all costs!"

"Well then, let's not get our bolts in a bunch, let's take this party outside, shall we? I'll enjoy turning you buckets of bolts into scrap metal!"

"You dare defy the Eggman Empire!? Prepare to be ripped to shreds!"

"Heh! Try me! Because I'll tell you one thing, I'm not really who I look like. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Whether you are supersonic speed or not, you are certainly saying a false claim of your identity! Regardless, we will see if you speak the truth or not during the act of combat!"

Gumball span the hot dog in his paw and stuffed it down his mouth and dusting his paws off after devouring the hot dog.

"Bring it on!" Gumball rushed out of the large hole blasted into the wall, the 3 robots giving chase.

Within seconds everybody got out from under the tables. Some students were panicking, some students were in shock, and some, such as Bobert and Anais, started questioning what happened. Due to the large size of the E-2000s, Gumball was unable to be seen by anyone in the cafeteria, making the students more confused of what was being talked about.

"Who is this Sonic the Hedgehog person?" Anais asked Bobert.

"Whoever this Sonic the Hedgehog character may be, could he be a source to all the strange occurrences for the past few days?" Bobert responded.

Penny was busy helping Carmen calm Alan down, which he was in a panic for what happened. Darwin was at the same time panicking because he wanted to know where Gumball was and if he was alright throughout the ordeal.

* * *

Whoosh! The battle begins! Gumball rushes down the street at supersonic speed as In front of him the 3 robots, with the E-2000R being in the middle, aligned in front of him, charging their arm cannons for their first assault.

"Alright Gumball, remember to quick step at the right time!" Sonic said.

"Got it!"

The first assault started with the E-2000R firing his gigantic laser at Gumball, blazing a fiery purple.

"LEFT!" Sonic said. Gumball quickstepped to the left, dodging the blast. The blast diminished as the other 2 robots fired their bright blue blasts.

"RIGHT!" Gumball quickstepped right, dodging the blasts. The 3 robots charged up, putting up their shields.

"Alright, don't home in on them now, your attacks are going to be shrugged off by their shields. Wait until one of the red robots fire their laser, then strike!"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do!" Gumball and Sonic continued forward into the battle as the faint sound of a helicopter above them could've been heard, but from the current situation was made obscure.

* * *

"Breaking News in Elmore! Battle between unknown Supersonic beings happening in the city! Battle Currently happening near the location of Elmore Junior High! More new coming in as the day continues!"

"What!?" Richard yelled as he looked at the news at the comfort of the couch in the Watterson living room. There was live footage of Gumball fighting the E-2000s from above in a helicopter, the fight being seen as a brown blur, moving left and right from lasers being fired by 2 red blurs and a gold blur.

"I have to get to school to make sure the kids are safe!" Richard said as he rushed out of the door with the car keys and jumping into one of the Watterson's two cars, the Black Sedan. The station wagon was currently was with Nicole, who was working her shift at the Rainbow Factory at the moment, not getting any word of what has happened. Richard started the car and shifted gears, hitting the backwards mode and crashing into their neighbors, The Robinson's car before shifting gears and accelerating off towards Elmore Junior High.

* * *

Gumball continued in the battle against the E-2000s, quickstepping out of all of their laser assaults. Then the robots charged their lasers up and prepared to fire all at once.

"What am I supposed to do Sonic, they're going to fire all at once!"

"Stay calm, try to go in between the lasers when they fire."

"Alright, here it goes..."

"FIRE!" The E-2000R ordered as the 3 shot their lasers at the same time, Gumball moving just enough to dodge the assault without getting seared. Gumball rushed forward and homed into one of the E-2000s, impaling it and moving forward, the red robot exploding in a fiery blaze.

The other two robots moved in from of Gumball and started a more violent assault, firing their lasers much quicker and now firing a blizzard of bullets at Gumball.

"You can quickstep out of the bullets way like the lasers." Sonic said.

"Got the memo, but it looks like it's going to be a survival test now with the faster attacks"

"Hmm...when the chance comes go for the red robot when they fire their lasers at the same time."

Gumball continued to quickstep, drift, and jump over the robots' assault, the helicopter trying to get footage of the heated up fight.

Gumball after a few cycles of assaults leaped over a blast of bullets and saw the E-2000s charging for a laser attack.

"Now's my chance!"

Gumball drifted out of the way and the E-2000s fired, missing Gumball as he homed in onto the red E-2000, impaling it and making it explode in a firey blaze like the other E-2000.

"Hmmm...you must be correct on you claim. No other lifeform by my databases fight this way, unless it is Sonic the Hedgehog. Now it is time for my assault at full force. Feel the wrath of the Eggman Empire!" the E-2000R said.

"Let's see how long it will take until play time is over!" Gumball took a rush over to the E-2000R as they started a brawl while continuously on the move, Gumball slamming in his ball form into the shield of the E-2000R, trying to knock it down. The golden shield of the E-2000R blocked each homing attack perfectly, but was continuously forcing the robot back and knocking it more towards the ground.

"You think knocking me to the ground will make your success that easy? Take this!" The E-2000R opened up from it's defensive form and aimed straight in front of Gumball firing a laser straight as him, creating a gigantic blast.

* * *

"Oh come on now!" Richard complained as he was stuck in traffic, as most parents whose children attended Elmore Junior High were in a traffic jam, where parents were worried about their children who were assaulted earlier.

Over the radio, it was broadcasting interviews with some of the students who attended the event.

"Currently on interview we have Elmore Junior High student Penny Fitzgerald. How was the experience Ms. Fitzgerald?" The reporter asked.

"It was terrifying, all we heard was a blast and we all ducked in cover." There was a sense of fear in her voice. "Then we heard robotic voices and 3 large humanoid beings floating in, they were gigantic robots! They said follow under command and give them some type of Emerald thing, or else under the order of some man, they were going to kill us."

"Do you know what happened after?"

"Yes, there was a great gust of wind bursting in, and then some voice I've never heard of started talking above the lunch table I was under. Then the robots asked for identification."

"Do you have more information upon this unknown individual?"

"Yes, the voice was male, sounded c-cocky and a bit older. The individual called itself...Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Then within seconds the person and the robots were gone in a flash."

"We have no more furthur questions for you Ms. Fitzgerald." The broadcast switched to a different reporter.

"Currently there are no student casualties due to the interference of this individual named "Sonic the Hedgehog" but there is currently a missing student, a blue cat named Gumball Watterson is currently missing, his whereabouts are unknown."

Richard was in a panic now, knowing that he was stuck in traffic while his son was probably out there while this Sonic individual was fighting these killer robots. He couldn't take the thought of it anymore, so he drove to the side of the road and parked, heading out of the car and booking it towards the school.

"I'm not going to disappoint my children!" Richard yelled.

* * *

The laser blast finished, with Gumball not being in sight at all.

"Sonic has been terminated, location of the Chaos Emeralds will now go underw-"

"Think you could get rid of little old me right away?" Gumball was in a green forcefield created by the Chaos Emerald's power as he charged into the E-2000.

"Nice try you Brass bucket of bolts, but playtime's over pal!" Gumball boosted into the E-2000R, making the robot begin to smoke and break apart.

"Doctor Eggman will make you pay, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Let's see if he can!" Gumball said as he rolled into a ball at supersonic speeds.

Up in the news helicopter, a blast of black smoke kept the final moments of the fight unable to be seen, but the sounds of breaking metal being heard. An fiery burst occured, and with it came the sound of a sonic boom diminishing the smoke and leaving the E-2000R's remains extinguished from flames. A huge gust of wind occured as the brown blur raced furthur into Elmore. With the sonicboom, blocks of houses windows shattered and an extent of property damage to homes. The wind updraft was so great and with the sonicboom, the helicopter windshield bursted and the helicopter spun a bit out of control, but managed to be able to keep in the air after the wind diminished.

Gumball looked at his arm cast, which seemed charred from the whole incident, likely burned from the laser assaults from before. "Now how are we gonna get back without getting detected Sonic?"

"I have an idea, hold the Chaos Emerald up and follow the words I say..." Sonic then told Gumball what he should say

"Alright Sonic, here we go..."

"In 3...2...1..."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

Richard rushed into Elmore Junior and to the cafeteria, rushing past policemen as he hugged Darwin and Anais.

"Dad!" Darwin and Anais said.

"Oh *pant* thank goodness you two are alright. *pant* I managed to wait all that time without a doughnut so I knew you *pant* were okay...Now *pant* where's Gumball?"

"Mr. Watterson, I'm sure your son is alright, but his whereabout are currently unknown." The Doughnut Sheriff said as he overheard what Richard said.

"I'm right here you guys."

Everyone looked over to the cafeteria doors and saw Gumball there, waving.

"Gumball!" Darwin, Anais, and Richard yelled as they rushed towards Gumball and giving him a group hug, crushing him a bit. After their hugs, Penny rushed her way over to Gumball and hugged him, overjoyed to know he was alright.

"Where have you been Gumball, you've been worrying us sick." Penny asked.

"Well uh...I was...in the bathroom, taking my cast off..." Gumball held his charred cast up, which cracked and fell off.

"Well, even so, at least you're fine from what happened, and the important thing."

"I think it's more important that you guys are okay as well, I wouldn't know what to do without you if you were harmed in any way at all."

For a few hours the police investigated and interviewed more students, school being dismissed for that day and would be dismissed the next day for the police to be able to be to continue their investigation.

* * *

Gumball went home with Darwin, Anais, and his father. Richard parked the Sedan and as Gumball, Darwin, and Anais got out of the car, Nicole rushed out of the front door and towards them, hugging Gumball first.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe! After all the news I heard after my shift, I become worried. And Gumball, your cast is of-"

"It's alright mom, my arm feels fine now, nothing wrong with it."

Nicole nodded and went on to check upon Anais and Darwin, who were there during the robots' assault in the cafeteria, making sure they were okay.

That night seemed somewhat uncomfortable, with dinner mostly having an awkward silence. After dinner, Richard turned on the tv to the news, where the reporters were talking about the events earlier, with the headline being "The Brown Blur saves Elmore Junior High from casualties. Thousands of dollars of damage in Elmore"

"Currently officials say that the two events happening today are definitely linked with each other. From interviews from students, and even an audio recording from on of the current students who is a robot, it is reported that 3 robots attacked the school ordering for some type of Emerald which it's identity is unknown. Supposedly an individual named Sonic the Hedgehog interfered and challenged them, resulting in the fight recorded by helicopter."

During the report there was footage of the fight showing.

"This Sonic the Hedgehog saved what could've been multiple student deaths, and has gotten several words of respect from parents in Elmore. From the final footage shown, Sonic has shown traits of remarkable supersonic speed, preforming what seems to be a sonicboom, breaking the speed of sound. This means whoever Sonic is, he is going at the extraordinary speed of 765 miles per hour. More information upon this individual is unknown, but when we do get information upon him, we will get you informed..."

Anais watched the entire report. "765!? That's unreal! No living thing in the history of the world has ever gone that fast!"

"And to think that he's in Elmore! Who knows what will happen with him here." Gumball said as he walked upstairs and into his room.

Gumball laid on his bed, thinking about what happened earlier that day.

"If those are Eggman's robots, then..." Gumball said mentally.

"Then Eggman must be here! And he must be here for the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Ugh...this isn't good! Well, why not during the night, we can go out for a run to take our minds off of it."

"Yeah...let's do that, I like to have a good run!" Sonic said

Then later in the night, when everybody went to bed, Gumball did like he did a few night ago. He changed into his normal clothes, opened the window in the room he and his siblings sleep in, and went on his way into the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Using the Ultimate Power

**Author's Note: This is JTF123, saying thanks to all of your support! Here's chapter 12, with 13 soon to come hopefully sometime in the next week! I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Gumball blasted into the night, running along houses and along the sreets as the Brown Blur he was now reknowned for. He now was 2 people, Gumball Watterson, and Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Alright Gumball, we will teach you a couple new moves to use in your arsenal against Eggman!" Sonic said.

"Alright, what do we have?"

"First, you're going to learn how to rail grind, so head over to your local skate park I guess."

"Alright, to the skate park!"

Gumball blasted his way through Elmore and to the Elmore Skate Park. Gumball boosted into the park and stopped to a complete halt.

"Alright, so what's the memo on how to rail grind?"

"Okay, remember in that dream in Spagonia where we were grinding on the rails? Well, we're going to grind on rails like we did there. Alright, when you first get on a rail, keep you balance, and just a reminder, you can still boost on rails."

"So...keep you balance, like on a bike?"

"More of like you're on a skateboard."

"Got it! But what do I have to do if I end up needing to switch rails?"

"Then all you need to do is flip over to the next rail, or if you are carrying someone, hop to the rail, don't flip."

"First of all, sounds easier said than done. Second of all, when do I need to carry someone, and how do I carry them, wedding style? How can I carry someone who's likely heavier than me?"

"Things can get unpredictable, so knowing how to carry someone out of the action is a good thing, also it's best to lower your speed unless in a tight situation, as you'll likely frighten the person you're carrying. Also carry them in the wedding style, it's probably the most comfortable and probably the safest way to carry someone. You can figure out the rest yourself."

"Alright I guess..." Gumball said as he made a few light hops and bosted his way through the park, looking at possible rails to grind of, hopping onto the rails and doing like Sonic said, keeping balance and boosting. Gumball knew how to skateboard, so keeping his balance was no issue at all.

During his time at the skate park, while Gumball was learning how to hop and jump while on rails, Gumball had something pop into mind.

"Hey Sonic," Gumball said mentally as he boosted, and leaped to another rail. "What was with that whole 'Chaos Control' thing earlier today?"

"Oh yeah, Chaos Control. Chaos Control is an ability the Chaos Emeralds have where with the Emerald's mystic power, you manage to manipulate time and space in order to all kinds of things."

"Such as?"

"What we did was instant teleportation. The other types of things you can do with Chaos Control is slowing down time, sometimes halting time to a complete stop, going through dimensions, and time travelling."

Gumball came to a halt. "Wait wait wait! The Emeralds can do that!? What other cool stuff they can do?"

"Well, a certain hedgehog I know has access to some of these abilities these Emeralds have. I'll tell you more about him one day, but some of the powers he uses are Chaos Blast, which makes a powerful energy blast, Chaos Spear, which is a energy based range attack, and Chaos Snap, which if I remember correctly can teleport short distances to get to targets."

"Is it possible that I can use my own Chaos power of some sorts!? That would be so cool!?"

"I dunno, I don't know what technically meets the criteria for a Chaos move, hmm...how about thinking of some idea for a move you can focus onto something you have. Hey, you have claws right?"

"Yeah..." Gumball responded, retracting out his claws in his left paw.

"Why now use the Chaos Emerald's power to do something cool with those?"

"Ooh, why don't we come up with some name...hmmm..." Gumball looked outside of the skate park and saw a fairly medium sized oak tree. "Why not try out some names and do the move on the tree?"

"Best bet we have I guess..." Sonic said.

Gumball approached the tree and looked at his paws.

"In these palms, contain the ultimate power." Gumball said aloud. "Now to think of some names..." Gumball said mentally. "Hmm...Chaos Scratch doesn't sound that good, Chaos Slash is much better but it doesn't roll off the tongue that well. Oh, I got it! it's a perfect name!" Gumball said mentally, concentrating energy upon his paws, retracting his claws.

Gumball glew a cyan as his claws turned white and extended to be much longer.

"CHAOS CLAW!" Gumball yelled out as he slashed into the tree, slicing it clean, the tree falling down with a massive thud.

"How was that Sonic?"

"That was...impressive..." Sonic said, slightly speechless as he never seen anyone do what Gumball just accomplished, making a Chaos power.

"Dude, that was sweet! I've never seen anyone make a Chaos move before! That was awesome!" Sonic said. "One step closer to showing Eggman that we mean business! Now then, how about we have a nice, exciting run to celebrate, shall we Gumball!?"

"I'm always up to a good run! Here we go!" Gumball blasted off into the night, feeling the chilling wind as he drifted along the streets and hopped across the roofs of houses.

Gumball looked over to a gas station and halted.

"Something aint right here Gumball...something's up..." Sonic said. "Gumball squinted seeing inside a robbery! "We need to get in there and stop whatever is going on in ther- Wait a minute is that a fingerprint with a bandana with eyeholes cut out with a spoon?"

"Yeah, why? Spoons are this robber's lethal weapon, why?"

"A spoon!? Are you joking me!? This must be April Fools! No way that spoons are lethal! Slicers without their blades are more lethal than a spoon!" Sonic was starting to chuckle at this. "Now let's get in there and kick some butt!"

Gumball nodded and boosted in and through the doors, creating a gust of wind, blowing all kinds of gas station food off the shelf. "Now hand over the money or-" Sal Left Thumb the robber said before he was distracted by the events "What!? What was that!?" Sal said.

"Using a spoon as a lethal weapon!? What type of criminal uses a spoon?" Sal heard from a cocky voice until a brown blur boosted all too close to him and tripping him then retreating off into the enpty store. Larry, the cashier, was all too much in shock from what has recently happened to say or have some type of reaction.

"W-Who are you even!?" Sal yelled out into the store. "L-Leave me alone, whatever you are!"

Gumball rushed from hiding behind a shelf and rushed toward Sal Left Thumb as a blur, grabbing him and rushing straight out of the store and into the darkness, holding onto him. "Aren't ya worried, well, heres something you should know by name! I stand for the name of all good in the world! I'm the fastest thing in the universe, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and you shall never come back!" Gumball looked over and saw an open trash can, and slowed down, quickly placing Sal next to the trash can. Gumball then stretched and blasted off into the darkness.

"You sure he'll be alright Sonic?" Gumball said.

"Well, he probably grew unconscious from all the speed, so the only thing that could've hurt him was that. My guess is that he'll be bruised from you grabbing him, but he is very much alive, but if you slammed into him, then he'd be dead on contact, so sparing him was the right thing to do."

"Right...hopefully everything turns out fine, right Sonic?"

"Right! Now then, let's get back to our run, shall we?"

"You betchya! Here we go!" Gumball said as he blasted off.

* * *

It was roughly 10:30 p.m., and Penny was finishing up a few more things to jot down in her diary before heading to bed like the rest of her family, writing down all she could remember it all if one day she would ever forget about it. She yawned, closin the diary and setting it down under her pillow. She looked over to her lamp next to her bed and shut it off, placing her Chaos Emerald next to it.

"Wooo!" She heard that familiar cocky voice from earlier as she ran to the window to check it out.

"What was that?" She could then hear the sound of extremely quick feet as a blur raced through the darkened streets, creating a massive gust of wind behind it, as it raced up a house and started hopping across roofs. She immediately closed the window to avoid the wind gusts.

"Is that...Sonic?" Penny questioned herself, looking more into the blur as it raced across the houses along her street, she could depict some type of figure, but it was all too vague for her to theorize what Sonic truly looked like. She laid in bed awake, having that question going through her mind.

"It's rather suspicious to have Gumball gone at one point and then have Sonic appear at a point when he wasn't here...then again it could be just me. Could Gumball be Sonic? But there's no way Gumball is Sonic, no way he could be as fast as Sonic or take down a trio of killer robots like that. And Gumball did seem to be a bit nervous when he got back, so maybe my theory is true. But, it sounds ridiculous anyways. I've never seen Gumball seem so cocky like that, like an entirely different person. Well, if I'm right or not, I know at least one thing, if Gumball's this Sonic the Hedgehog or not, I'll still love him regardless." Penny thought to herself, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Orbot!"

"Yes boss?"

"Tell me something, why hasn't my robots come back yet with the Chaos Emeralds yet!? I thought it would be like stealing candy from a baby!"

"Uh, boss, sorry to bring the news to you, but the E-2000s were destroyed."

"What!? Destroyed by what!?"

"Uh...supposedly Sonic, sir."

"SONIC! That blue pest! What was the last camera feed we had of the E-2000R before he was blown to bits? I swear I had cameras installed in them." The Doctor loaded up the footage caught by the robots earlier that day, back to the point of the cafeteria break in. Doctor Eggman searched the footage over and over, noticing the Yellow Chaos Emerald in the palms of a certain yellow Fairy under a table.

"What!? The Emerald was right there! How could the robots not sieze that lightbulb and take her Emerald! Ugh! My entire arsenal can be a bunch of idiots these days!" The Doctor then fastforwarded the footage up to when Gumball appeared.

"Hmm...so this is supposedly Sonic eh? Well then, now we have a target to go after, and the next location of a Chaos Emerald! Orbot, Cubot, prepared the Big Boy for use tomorrow! We're siezing the lightbulb girl and taking the Emerald from her by force!"

"We're on it boss!" Cubot said.

* * *

Gumball finished up his run through Elmore and through the desert, stopping at a halt in front of his house and doing a breakdance before jumping up to the facade of his house and to the window. Gumball stepped in and changed into his sleeping clothes.

"Hey Sonic..." Gumball said mentally. "I was thinking about this, and...I don't think we should do this whole "secret identitiy idea I had before. I think we should notify someone about this."

"You're right, with Eggman here and all of this happening earlier, it's best to let someone know, but the question is who?"

"I know! It's the one person in the world in which I know by heart would believe me. If it's one person we have to tell, it has to be Penny."


	13. Chapter 13: Gumball's Date

**Author's Note: This is JTF123 again for Chapter 13! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this fanfic. I really appreciate the fact that people are inspired by this fanfiction and like my writing. Feedback from reviews and PMs are always appreciated. I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet, and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No Copyright infringement intended.**

The next morning, Gumball did a normal morning routine, wake up, shower, brush teeth, eat breakfast. Today Gumball had plans, and he knew that with Eggman in his world, Gumball needed to get this done as soon as possible, to a point that he wanted to panic.

"Don't panic Gumball, Eggman isn't going to make a move now, so let's not act panicked right now and take this like nothing will happen. It's best to keep calm and not to make everyone scream like Dark Gaia or the Apocalypse is going to happen."

"But Sonic, what if Eggman ends up doing the absolute worst things to her? What if she ends up dying Sonic!? If she ends up dead just because of Eggman, then I'd regret everything. She's the most important person to me next to my family, losing her is my worst nightmare."

"Gumball, Eggman may be evil and ruthless on the outside, but he would never be cruel to his hostages. Even Eggman has standards for a villain. C'mon, you have plans to set up."

Gumball, after eating breakfast, went quickly to the phone and started dialing the Fitzgerald's number. After a few seconds, Penny's mother answered the phone.

"Hello, Fitzgerald residence."

"Hi Mrs. Fitzgerald, can I speak with Penny please?"

In the background he can hear Penny's voice coming from upstairs.

"Who is it mom?" Penny asked.

"Gumball, he'd like to speak with you."

"Okay, I'll pick up the call!" Gumball waited for about 30 seconds until Penny answered the phone.

"Hi Gumball, how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"I'm doing good. You usually call when you want a chat, but I can't be for long because my dad needs to use the phone soon to call his work for something important."

"Alright! Hey Pen, I was wondering if sometime this afternoon if you'd like to go out for ice cream and go for a walk?"

"Ice cream? I'd love to!"

"Alright, I'll meet you at your house at 1 p.m., okay?"

"Got it. Well, it looks like my father needs the phone, so see you later Gumball!"

"See you Penny!"

Gumball hung up the phone and pulled out 10 dollars from his allowance. For the next couple hours, Gumball pretty much was impatiently waiting for the right time to leave to get Penny, nervous if Eggman could strike her home at any moment.

The clock struck 12:30 p.m., Gumball was ready to go. He rushed out of the door, going in a normal run like he normally would, then out of the sights of his house or from any peering eyes, he blasted off into the city, heading over to the Fitzgerald's residence in a rush, slowing down for the last couple blocks towards the house, and walking normally, taking some time towards the house.

"Okay Gumball, act like a gentleman and be nice." Gumball said to himself mentally.

Gumball walked up to the door and knocked, and within a few seconds Penny opened the door.

"Hi Gumball!"

"Hey Penny, I came a bit early to pick you up for ice cream. So are you ready?"

"I usually get prepared early, so I'm definitely ready."

"Great! We can head out as soon as we let your parents know where we're going."

"Oh, I've already told them. They said to be back by 4 p.m."

"Got it. So, whall we make our way to the mall?"

"Yep!" She responded, walking out of the doorway and closing the door, then holding Gumball's paw as the two walked to the sidewalk and to their way into town to the Elmore Mall.

Gumball and Penny walked into the Mall, observing the mall as they made their way to their favorite ice cream place.

"Quite the place Gumball, reminds me of a few places in my world." Sonic said.

"Really? What places?" Gumball asked mentally.

"A lot of urban places in my world, cities like Empire City, Station Square, Central City, and a couple other places."

"What are those places like?"

"All these cities are located in the United Federation, a country which fights for justice and liberty."

"Like the United States, right?"

"Well, yeah. I'll tell you more about the cities later, you have a date with Penny. It's best you give her some attention than give it to me."

"Right!" Gumball said mentally as he continued to walk with Penny, holding hands with her. They walked into the ice cream place, walking to the counter to be greeted by Larry.

"Hi Gumball and Penny, how are you today?"

"We're doing great Larry." Penny said.

"How have you been Larry?" Gumball asked.

"Well, the news should explain what's been going on with me." Larry pointed to a large tv in the mall plaza near them which was displaying the news.

"In current events a robbery was stopped last night at approximately 10:35 p.m. The thief was supposed the imfamous Sal Left Thumb, reported by the store clerk at the time, Larry Needlemeyer. Supposedly the person responsible for stopping the robbery was none other than the hero well known for saving the students at Elmore Junior High earlier that same day, Sonic the Hedgehog..."

"That's great of Sonic to do that and stop the robbery Larry." Gumball said.

"Yeah, who knows what would've happened if Sonic wasn't there to help me out. Now then, what would you two like to order?"

"I'll take a vanilla cone please." Gumball said "and you Penny?"

"I'll take vanilla as well." Penny said.

"That will be 3 dollars and 18 cents." Gumball pulled the 10 dollar bill and placed it on the counter.

"Out of 10..." Larry placed the bill in and pulled out the change. "Your change is 6 dollars and 82 cents. I'll get the cones to you in just a minute." Larry said, placing the change down, Gumball grabbing it and putting it in his pockets.

Larry came over with the cones, handing them to the couple. "If you need any napkins, you can always ask me for some, or they can be accessed on the tables."

"Alright, thanks Larry, and have a nice day as well." Penny said.

"No problem."

The two walked out of the ice cream place and out of the mall, soon getting into a happy conversation with each other, talking about what's been happening with their families lately, and other things that have been happening in their personal lives.

"So Gumball, I have a very important question, why isn't your arm broken anymore?"

"Well, uh..." "Think of something Gumball, think!" Gumball thought. "I don't know really...I guess it just, happened I guess..."

"Because I think these gemstones we have might seem to have something to do with this maybe?"

"Who knows, it sounds rather out of this world to think gemstones have the power to heal."

"Right. Otherwise thanks for getting ice cream for us Gumball."

"No problem Pen. Hey Penny, I...wanted to speak something important with you in private..."

"How important is it?"

"This is life changing right now Penny, I should've said this before, and I think that the first person I would tru-" Gumball's eyes widened. "PENNY LOOK OUT!"

"Wha-" Penny screamed as bands wrapped around her and lifted her up, onto a floating platform. A glass cover with holes enclosed on top as the now case started floating above a large spherical robot with a large black eye. The robot was a reddish-brown and had all kinds of different pannels and lights on it. It had large arms which also had pannels and had drills at the end where hands would usually be. A speaker appeared to play upon the top of the robot's eye.

"Oh ho ho ho! Surprise!"

"Eggman!" Gumball and Sonic said mentally.

"Wha- What!? What's going on!?" Penny was now in a panic, unsure of what was even going on.

Gumball tried to keep his identitiy hidden still. "Whatever you are, let Penny go!"

"Oh ho ho! So the lightbulb apparently has the name of Penny now? No matter, I'll head on my way and take the precious Chaos Emerald from her by force! Hasta la bye bye sucker!" The robot sped off at speeds Gumball would go on his runs.

Penny screamed. "Gumball, help me!" her voice fading away.

"That Eggman! He just did what I feared would happen!"

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sonic asked.

"We're going after Penny and destroying that robot! I'm going to save my girlfriend no matter what happens!"

* * *

Penny was panicking, the robot that has made her hostage was going at a ridiculous speed over the highway, cars stopping and moving aside to stop in awe and in shock.

"What's happening? Am I going to be alright? Am I going to see my family or Gumball again? Am I going to see any of my other friends again? Am I even going to live tomorrow? I'm scared..." Penny thought to herself, crying by the thought of dying young. She tried to cry for help, but the metal bands kept growing tighter, preventing the ability to yell, and giving her a struggle to breathe.

* * *

On the news, a helicopter is capturing footage of the robot going down the highway.

"Currently our live feed of the situation at hand is a large, mechanical object rushing down the interstates, People on the road and advised to seek shelter and avoid the highways at all costs. Officers are told to try their best to evacuate the highways while officials are deciding on what to do about this unidentified object and-" The camera zooms in and goes into focus to see Penny in the capsule, struggling to breathe and crying.

"O-O-Oh my gosh! It's confirmed that the object has some type of hostage which is in some type of struggle. We will try to bring you more information on these shocking new events unfolded on live television." The reporter ended, the live feed still going.

Mrs. Fitzgerald looked at the television in shock. "Oh my gosh! That's Penny!" She panicked a bit, reaching for the house phone and calling Fitzgerald Co. Limited, the business Penny's father owned. Mr. Fitzgerald answered the call on his cell phone.

"Fitzgerald Co-"

"Patrick! The news! Penny's a hostage!"

"What-" the report was playing on the radio nearby in the call, the construction workers' panicking being heard. "Penny!? I thought she was with Gumball! What happened!?"

"I don't know what happened! I thought she and Gumball were just going to go out for ice cream, and then this happened!"

Mrs. Fitzgerald kept looking on the tv, now new feed is coming in live, and the reporter returned with new information as the feed continued on. The mechnical object was strucken by a brown blur from out of the blue.

"Reports are now stating that Sonic the Hedgehog has appeared on the scene!"

Mrs. Fitzgerald looked at the tv, now having a feeling of a glimmer of hope along with her worry.

"I'm heading home honey, I'll be there in a few minutes, See you soon." Patrick said, ending the call.

* * *

"Thinking of challenging the Big Boy mk 2 Sonic!? I'll enjoy skewering your remains on the highway asphalt!" Dr. Eggman said from the speaker.

"Let's see if you can try after this machine will be ripped to pieces!"

The robot maved one of it's drill arms and slashed at Gumball, Gumball jumping onto the arm and running along it, smashing the eye of the machine several times. The robot spun the drills on it's hands and fired them, Gumball jumping over then and homing into the robot's eye a few more times, causing more damage.

"You'll pay for that! Missile barrage, go!"

Pannels on the robot's spherical body opened and launched missiles to hit the ground.

"You know what to do Gumball, put your skills to the test and let yourself show them what we're made of!" Sonic said.

"Quick Step!" Gumball said, quickstepping, avoiding the missile barrages, which impacted the ground, causing bits of asphalt and concrete to launch in the air.

The robot regenerated it's drills and prepared another drill attack, slamming the drills onto the ground to create a shockwave. Gumball boosted forward, jumping above the shockwave and running across an arm, retracting his claws and started glowing cyan.

"CHAOS CLAW!" Gumball's claws glowed and elongated, slicing through the other arm clean, the arm making a loud thud.

"What!? Must be one of those Chaos Powers! No matter! Laser barrage, go!"

Three pannels opened and three large, disk-like items appeared. the items started to glow.

"Fire!"

"This is like yesterday, so do like yesterday!" Sonic said.

Gumball started to quick step, dodging the lasers coming his way, heading closer and closer to the robot. Gumball leaped up and smashed into it several more times, then boosting fulls speed into it, knocking it into the ground and tumbling forward.

The robot got up, now smoking exhaust, moving it's only drill arm for another attack only to be drilled through from a spindash. Gumball spin dashed multiple times through the robot, leaving large, gaping holes inside.

Gumball lept up to the robots eyes and prepared for a final attack.

"Never, ever, touch, my girlfriend again!" Gumball impaled the robot one more time, but while going through the robot, Gumball felt something inside that was highly protected.

He lept up to the platform Penny was in, quickly spinning his way inside, breaking the glass.

"Chaos Claw." Gumball retracted a single claw and quickly went to the side of Penny, slicing the bands off, all of this happening in a few seconds. Gumball grabbed Penny bridal style and jumped off the platform and into the empty road, setting her down.

Penny was breathing a bit heavily, cataching her breath and rubbing her neck and other spots where the bands were. Penny looked over in front of her to see smoke emanating from the robot, Gumball in front of her stretching, then moving into a fighting stance.

"W- *pant* W-what? G-Gumball?"

"Something's up..." Gumball said. Penny could definitely hear that familiar cocky aspect of Sonic's voice.

* * *

The helicopter zoomed in on the footage of Gumball standing there with Penny behind him.

Patrick ran into the house.

"Honey! Is everthing alr-" He looked at the tv and his wife's tears of joy, realizing that her daughter was now safe.

"It's Watterson! Does that mean- Is he-"

* * *

"Oh ho ho h- Revenge- go!" the broken, distorted speaker said as the robot opened up and exposed a huge group of missiles, ready to be fired.

"Ugh! Talk about being stubborn and full of surprises! We need to go now!" Gumball in a rush picked up Penny bridal style again and rushed off at an incredible speed as the missiles fired and homed in.

* * *

"Mrs. Mom?" Darwin yelled from the stairs.

Nicole exited from the bathroom in her robe after getting out of the shower. "Yes Darwin honey?"

"G-Gumball and Penny are on the news!"

"What!?" Nicole rushed down the stairs to stare at the tv in shock as live footage of Gumball holding Penny blasting off, becoming a brown blur as a barrage of missiles followed them.

* * *

Gumball continued running on, jumping and running across the highway, dodging the heavy artillery following him and Penny. Penny, who now knew that this was Gumball carrying her, closed her eyes and nuzzled into Gumball, trying to comfort herself.

"Hang on tight Penny, nothing's gonna get us now." Gumball said, trying to comfort her. Gumball continued running, seeing the highway exit going into Elmore.

"There's the exit!" Gumball said mentally, running his way from the highway and into Elmore.

Gumball continued to run, quickstepping to dodge more missile barrages as they came into their way, the missiles colliding into empty parked cars and into the road.

"Come on, I need a diversion for these missiles..." Gumball said mentally.

"Depends on how many we have on our backs." Sonic said.

"Well, most of them are probably destroyed in collisions with the road and cars, so..." Gumball turned back and saw 3 missiles giving chase. "We have 3 on our tail, so it's best to get them dealt with asap!"

"Alright, we need to slow down. On my mark jump on the missile behind you."

"What!? Are you sure!? I have Penny in my arms, and the risks, and-"

"Trust me Gumball."

Gumball sighed and slowed down, the missiles coming in closer.

"Now!" Sonic said, Gumball on his word jumping back and onto a missile, with the other missiles homing in on Gumball.

"Alright Gumball, jump off in 3...2...1...GO!" Gumball jumped off the rocket and blasted forward, the explosion of the collided missiles getting captured perfectly from the news helicopters flying about Elmore.

* * *

"Reports say that currently after this new footage that there are no more missiles sighted by officials. Investigation will soon go underway."

Nicole stared at the television in shock. "Unbelievable..."

Anais ran into the living room from downstairs.

"Mom, Darwin, did you hear about what-" she stared at the tv in shock as well, seeing Gumball jumping off the missile as the footage was replayed in a slower speed.

* * *

Gumball slowed down, running into the park. He went to a halt and placed Penny gently down on her feet, then backing off a bit to give her some space to breath and to let her mind digest what happened.

Penny rubbed her eyes and opened them.

"T-The park? What happened..." Penny looked around and noticed Gumball, in which she gave a bit of look of shock at him. "Gumball, what happened back there?"

"Penny, I need to tell you some things, and it's about everyting that happened since Saturday..."


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry I've been inactive for the past 12 days! I've been dealing with a lot of irl things and will be for the next 2 weeks, so uploading might go for the worse. I'll try to keep going to try to upload at least one chapter a week, so here's the (likely) long awaited Chapter 14!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended**

"Penny, I need to tell you some things, and it's about everyting that happened since Saturday...I...I thought it would be best to tell you first since you'd probably be the only one to believe me if I said this before all that has happened..."

"Exactly, What was going on over there!? We were on our date, then I end up being choked and bound by metal bands on some levitating platform, controlled by a much larger and scarier killer robot than yesterday!" She took a second to try to calm down a bit, taking a couple deep breths, trying to keep herself from transforming. "Okay...I'm calmed down, but there is definitely some explaining need to be done here Gumball."

"Alright, but no matter how ridiculous this sounds, will you still believe me?"

"Of course Gumball, I'll believe you. And after all of "that", I think not believing you would be insane."

"Thanks Penny, I know I can always rely on you for help...Well, here's the whole thing about this, and I'll go onto furthur details, feel free to ask questions, alright Penny?"

"Got it, so where do we begin with this?"

"Well, let me start with this...I'm technically...two people..."

"Well what do you mean by that?"

"Remember last Saturday?"

"Where you set up that Romantic Quest that you made me do and sent me all over the place? How can I not forget that?"

"Well, remember when we made up and we departed, and you know, I got knocked out cold from something hitting me? Well, the second person inside me was what ended up hitting me."

"Well, who or what is this thing that hit you? And with the dangerous events happening recently out of the blue, is Sonic involved in this? Before I flew off with that abomination of a machine, something referenced Sonic, from a speaker maybe?"

"Well, this second thing...is Sonic. If you put it in sense, the impact made us fuse in some way, but I don't know why."

"Well, where is Sonic from, and what's the situation at hand?"

"Now we found where to begin. To start off, Sonic comes from a different world than ours. He's known in his world as the fastest thing alive, and in his world, he fights an evil genius named Dr. Eggman."

"Well, because you said this Dr. Eggman is an evil genius, how smart is he?"

"Well...If you put in a way, he'd make Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawiking look like idiots."

"What!? You mean that this Eggman person is that smart!? That's unbelievable!" Penny said, with shock in her expression.

"Eggman has been fighting Sonic for quite some time. Sonic said that during one of their showdowns, he was faked out and got forced here in Elmore, and now Eggman is likely here to get some things he sent along with Sonic that he sent here."

"And what are those "things" Eggman is looking for?"

"Well, it's these gems we have with us, such as the one I gave you on the bus on Monday."

Penny pulled out her Chaos Emerald and watched it glimmer. "He wants this gem? I knew these gems were pretty weird and awfully pretty, but what makes them so important that he wants them?"

"They're called Chaos Emeralds. They hold unlimited energy. There are seven in total, and we have two of the seven. When you bring all seven emeralds together, a "miracle" is supposed to happen."

"So you're saying these Chaos Emeralds are the key to some ultimate power?"

"To sum it up, that's basically it."

Penny sat there for a minute, digesting all of the stuff Gumball said, leaving nothing but complete, deafening silence. After she thought about it, she grew a bit of worry in her voice and face. "Gumball, was that Eggman earlier?"

"That was one of Eggman's numerous robots, usually meant to combat me, well, Sonic. He will fight in his mech along with his robot armies for the purpose of world domination. This time he wasnn't here to fight and instead sent that piece of junk to fight instead."

For the next five minutes, there was deafening silence as Penny was starting to digest the current situation, the overwhelming threat of Eggman, and what her seemingly normal boyfriend has now become. She started to look scared, starting to stutter as she spoke "W-Will you think he's going to s-strike at me again?"

Gumball walked up to her, moving her hands into his paws. "I think I gave Eggman the memo to never touch the brightest light in my life. And I'll prevent that will all the power I have. I'll protect you Penny, I promise that with my life" He hugged her, nuzzling into her. "I'll make sure Eggman nor any of his creations touch you ever, in the end he wants me more than anyone else, and I will fight until I can't fight no more."

Penny pulled him into a kiss, the two feeling their warm, intimate embrace for about 10 seconds before parting their bodies from their kiss and hug.

"Just be safe out there for me Gumball, can you promise that as well? I almost lost you once, and I don't want that to happen again."

"I promise that as well, you can always count on me for making it out alive...Aw dang it! You know what sucks, we couldn't finish our ice cream! You wanna head back to get some new cones? I'll pay for all of it!" Gumball said cheerfully after breaking their hug.

"I'd love to. Also you still have some explaining to do as well."

The couple started to walked their way out of the park and towards the closest route to the Mall.

"So, how did you get all those powers and stuff like you were doing earlier and yesterday?"

"It's kind of the result of this fusion thing I guess. Likely I inherited Sonic's speed, flexibility, and abilities."

"Well, what kinds of things can you do?"

"All kinds of things! Rolling into a ball, grinding on rails, drifting, parkour, and all kinds of other little tricks and things I have yet to master."

"Also, what is this "ultimate power" these Emeralds can grant?"

"Well, the Chaos Emeralds can do multiple things, like manipulate time and space, and with thieir unlimited energy they can transform thoughts into power, and can fuel pretty much anything."

"Wait? Did you say that they can transform thoughts into power?"

"To put it in a way, it's like for example where you end up getting a paper cut, and you use the emerald's power to make the paper cut heal again. And also to put an example of using the Emeralds to manipulate time, you can use things like Chaos Powers."

"Chaos Powers?"

"There are Chaos Powers that take advantage of the Emerald's power, for an example Chaos Control manipulates time and space and Chaos Blast creates an energy blast. It's better explain it. So grab my hand and I can demonstrate."

Gumball held his paw out to her. Penny seemed a bit hesitant at first, but held onto his paw.

Gumball tossed his Emerald into the air and held the Emerald up. "Chaos Control!"

Within a bright flash of light, the 2 were now in the ice cream shop they were at earlier, with Larry staring at them with his jaw dropped.

Penny looked about. "We're...at the ice cream place again..."

"I used Chaos Control to manipulate time and space to teleport us here instantly."

Penny looked at him speechless. Gumball looked at her a bit nervously, wondering what her reponse would be, and if it would be good or not.

"That was...unbelievable...that was absolutely amazing!"

"Heh, that's the power of the Chaos Emeralds for a taste." Gumball walked over to the counter.

"2 Vanilla cones please." Gumball said as he placed a 5 dollar bill on the counter. Larry, still with shock, grabbed the bill, stuttered as he spoke "T-That would be 3-3 dollars and 18 cents like b-before..." Larry pulled out the change and handed it to Gumball.

"Are you alright Larry?" Gumball asked.

"O-Of course I'm alright, it's just that...with the whole situation with you and Penny there...that was out of this world."

Larry went to get the ice cream cones, coming back to hand the cones to the two. "Have a nice day you two, try to stay out of trouble whenever it comes your way."

"Have a nice day too Larry." Penny responded as the two walked out.

About 30 minutes later, they were finished with their cones and walking through the suburbs of Elmore.

"I think the best thing to do right now is get you home Pen, your parents are probably worried sick."

Penny glanced over to a street sign and looked back at Gumball. "I know my parents probably want me home quickly, but we're on the other side of town, it's going to take at least half an hour to get to my house."

"I can always run us home."

"What? You mean like-"

"Carry you home, just not as intense or fast as earlier with the robot."

"As long as it's safe, I'm fine with it..."

"Just remember to hold on tight..."

"Got it...but are you really sure this going to be safe at all?" Penny responded as she was lifted bridal style by Gumball, who was now starting to do a couple light hops.

"I'm sure of it. I carried you across Elmore at 500 miles per hour, this is going to be much slower and not so intense. Alright, here we go!" Gumball rushed off, but not nearly as fast as his usual runs or even going to boost. Gumball was keeping a good 30 miles per hour, slow enough to make some good time, but to also keep Penny comfortable.

Penny felt a lot more comfortable than earlier. There was a moderate breeze, warmed up by the sun and bright cirrus clouds in the sky danced and moved as unnoticed by Penny, Gumball was slowly moving faster.

"This is beautiful Gumball. it's like a joyride in a car except you're not in a car."

"You bet, a benefit to all this running is that you see the world in a whole new picture." Gumball glanced about and looked forward, slowly speeding up to about double their initial speed. Gumball slowed down, making a sharp turn as he rushed down the street her house was.

Gumball made a complete halt in front of Fitzgerald residence, setting Penny down onto her feet.

"Cover your eyes quick before the wind gets to us!" Gumball said as he moved his paws to cover his face. Penny quickly covered her face as a strong, cold gust of wind blew past.

"Was that..."

"From running...I found that out the hard way." Gumball said, moving his paws from his face and them stretching his legs.

Penny stopped covering her face. "Thanks Gumball for bringing me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow Penny." Penny gave him a light kiss on the cheek as the door of the Fitzgerald residence opened and Penny's parents rushed out.

"Penny!" the two said as they huggged her.

"Anything broken? Is anything sore at all?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine mom, just a little sore on the neck..." Penny responded.

Patrick broke from the hug and approached Gumball. "Watterson, I'd like to thank you for saving our daughter once again."

"Heh...No problem Patrick, and I bet the news caught it all...I wonder how my parents are going to react. I'm sorry for the abrupt leaving, gotta check on my family, but Penny will tell you the story! Gotta juice!" Gumball moved forward and blasted off into the distance and towards the neighborhood his house was.

"Wait a minute...Penny's parents are peanuts, while their daughter is a fairy?" Sonic asked.

"The peanut shells are actually disguises in a way from showing their true forms, in which Penny is in."

"Hmmm...that's interesting, might ask more about that when I have the chance, but the better thing to think about is explaining this to your parents."

"Yeah, Dunno how they'll react. It could go smoothly, or completely eradic..."

Gumball halted in front of his house and walked forward, a gust of wind blowing behind him.

"Well, here goes nothing..."


	15. Chapter 15: Gaining Support

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's JTF123 again with Chapter 15 of Sonic and Gumball! Sorry if I took so long, but it's finally here after about 2 weeks. I wa really busy during the holidays,, but now I have the time to finish this up and get to writing Chapter 16! Based on time, this will probably be the last Chapter for 2015, so I wish you all a late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Gumball walked to the front, moving his paw to the door knob.

"Alright Gumball, here goes nothing."

Gumball took a deep breath and turned the cold doorknob. Gumball opened the door, walking into the house and closing the door. Within moments, he was soon be greeted by his mother, who was moving his arms and checking for any injuries.

"Honey, are you okay at all? Nothing broken?" Nicole said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine Mom, nothing's broken here."

"Oh thank goodness that you're not hurt."

Darwin and Anais rushed down the stairs and started to immediately ask all kinds of questions.

"What was that Gumball, that was absolutely insane!" Darwin said.

"How could you- How can that be possible at all!?" Anais said.

They continued to ask question after question until Nicole intervened.

"Alright, let's calm this down a bit. Let's not rush your brother after what he's been through and give him a minute to breathe and we can settle down with this situation at the dinner table, alright?"

"Yea guys, let's try to not make this too haphazard. I'll answer all of your questions in a little while, just let me take a break and get some alone time." Gumball said

"Alright, I'll see you at the dinner table bro." Darwin said as he walked to the couch to go watch tv.

"I'll see you at dinner too Gumball, I can't wait to know more about this!" Anais said as she went upstairs to go play with her doll, Daisy the Donkey.

"Where's dad?" Gumball asked, looking around, seeing no sign of him.

"He went to go get some condiments for dinner. He left about 10 minutes after you headed out for your date. Depending on where he went, he should be back by 6:00 p.m., so you have some time on your han-"

The door bursted open and there stood Richard wearing a sweater with its arms wrapped around his neck like the sweater was a cape. He was shirtless, but he had his pants on. He held in his left hand a bottle of mayonaisse and in the other hand a broom.

Richard spoke in some type of heroic voice. "I have returned, with pants on for once!" Richard said as he then noticed Gumball standing there staring at him with his mouth gaping open.

His voice immediately turned normal "Son! You alright, I heard the news about you on the radio and I high-tailed it back here as quick as possible so I could assure myself you were alright."

"I'm fine dad, but if you need explanations, I'll speak it at the dinner table." Gumball moved to walk out into the backyard to have a siesta.

"Got it, and Nicole, here's the mayonnaise." Richard handed her the bottle, with Nicole looking at him in a bit of disappointment.

"Richard, we're having hot dogs tonight and I asked for you to get ketchup, not mayo."

"Oh...yea..." Richard said as he took the bottle and ran to the stationwagon. "I'll be back faster than a jackrabbit!" Richard hopped into the car and held the broom out like a jousting lance. "Away Cartax!" Richard said as he zoomed away to the store.

Later at the dinner table, Gumball sat there for a good 30 minutes explaining everything that happened like he explained to Penny, from the romantic quest and it's aftermath to the date he had merely hours ago as they ate their food.

"Incredible...absolutely incredible..." Anais said with awe. "But what does this mean for Elmore? This Dr. Eggman guy is a serious threat to everybody with those smarts and his powerful machinery."

"Easy Anais, I'm fighting him as a one man army, you've already seen what happened yesterday and today, I didn't break a sweat against those robots. Sonic's been doing this for a long time now, he's fought against Eggman multiple times, and he's fought all kinds of other mystic beings that Eggman has utilized for world domination as well." Gumball said

"But honey, isn't that a bit...dangerous? What if you get killed out there? Shouldn't the authorities take it from here?" Nicole said.

"I can manage it Mom, I'm mature enough to do this...This is solely my mission now, but I can't do it without some support, so do any of you support me?"

For a long few minutes laid silence as Gumball stared at his family as they stared back at him, digesting more of the situation at hand and making their own decisions. Soon enough, he heard the voice of his younger sister speak.

"I believe you can do this Gumball, you have the physical capabilities and I know you have strong enough will to do this..." Anais said. "I will support you when it comes to your fight to save the world. I have a sure enough feeling that you can do what no one else can ever do."

"If Anais is right, then I'll support you by your side like I always have." Darwin said.

"If the kids agree to it, then I'll support you too Gumball." Richard said.

Nicole looked at Gumball as the rest of the family looked at her for about half a minute.

"As long as you stay safe for me, I'll support you..." Nicole said.

"Thanks guys for being here for me during this stressful time, you're the best family I could have!" Gumball said, yawning. "I'm feeling a bit tired again, so I might as well rest up for tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Gumball." his family said as the blue cat rushed upstairs to get himself ready for an early, well deserved rest.

* * *

Up upon the outskirts of Elmore in the dark night, up into the mountains, where once plentiful ores lay and large, scenic views of the forests below, was now a large base, quickly bieng tunneled underground. On the surface in his robomatic, Dr. Eggman brushed his bushy moustache and overlooked at his marvelous mountain base.

"Perfect, the base will be finished in no time and my continuous research on the Shadow Shields can continue!"

"You mean that energy shield you used to disable Super Sonic a few days ago?" Orbot asked.

"Indeed, and once my research is completed, I finally have something to rival Sonic's Super form finally! Oh ho ho ho!"

"While the base is being finished up, what shall be our next move?" Orbot asked.

"Easy, tomorrow we collect a Chaos Emerald Sonic doesn't have. Is the Prototype ready?"

"Which one of the four boss?"

"Egg Prototype-LG."

"Egg Prototype-LG is completed boss, we will put it to use tomorrow."

"Ho ho ho! Perfect! Tomorrow, I will be a step closer to being more unstoppable than ever before, these Prototypes will help me achieve this, they could be more powerful than anything I've ever created before!"

Dr. Eggman heard a beeping sound and looked behind him. Nearby stood a silhouette with a pair of red, soul piercing, lifeless eyes. There was another beep.

"Oh, nice to see that you're back in commision. I'm in the middle of plotting out our most recent plans."

There was more beeping, and Eggman could see some gestures that he could easily understand.

"Well, I'd hate bringing bad news to you, but I'm going to test new prototypes for testing this time, so I'm going to have to let you sit this one out."

Eggman stared as the silhouette turned around and blasted back into the base, going at an incredible speed.

"Now that he's out of the way, back to mission at hand..."

"What should we do about him boss if you're not going to use him?" Cubot asked.

"He's going to be the "cast" for a Prototype based on his design. I just need to collect some more of his data currently and furthur construction on that prototype will go underway."

"Ah, got it. So what will happen if Sonic gets involved."

"I believe our Prototype will be able to deal with him more than enough to ensure victory. Now then Cubot, get me a sub sandwich, because tomorrow, I have big plans!"


	16. Chapter 16: Strike from the Prototype

**Author's note: Hi guys, JTF123 once again with Chapter 16 of Sonic and Gumball! I'm sorry if new chapters take a while, since I have things such as school and upcoming finals. I hope to try to get Chapter 17 out in the next week. So until then, I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Gumball woke up and stretched, getting up from his bed and rushing to get his clothes on. He looked around the room. He noticed Darwin was still asleep in his fish bowl. He glanced at the alarm clock.

"5:00 a.m.? Man, this is definitely much different than usual..." Gumball thought. "Sonic, you there?"

"Yep! You ready for another day?"

"Yeah, just lemme get ready for school." Gumball said in his conscious as he rushed to get his clothes on.

Gumball went downstairs after showering and brushing his teeth to grab something to eat.

"Alright...let's make something quick like toast..." Gumball walked into the kitchen and scanned through the items inside the fridge and pulled out the loaf of bread and took out two slices, popping them into the toaster on the kitchen counter.

Gumball took out the jelly from the fridge and stood there for about 3 minutes impatiently until he popped the toast out of the machine. He quickly slathered the strawberry jelly onto the toast slices and tossed the jar of jelly into the fridge and ran to grab a sticky note.

"Might as well give them a note that I'm heading to school early..." Gumball thought as he wrote a small note that he woke up and left early for school. Gumball popped one of the slices into his mouth and walked out the front door, closing it behind him as he gulped down the slice of toast and scarfed down the the other.

Gumball spindashed down from the front door and onto the road, speeding up, then boosting off.

"Time for a good run for a warm up!" Gumball said as he went, rushing along the roads and jumping over cars and drifting about Elmore. Gumball rushed to the mall parking lot and up the wall of the large building, grabbing onto the ledge of the roof, pulling himself up.

Gumball dusted himself and gazed at the parking lot, taking a breath of the cool air.

"Ah...Can't stress how different this feels Sonic. I've lived here my whole life and I feel like everything's different."

"Yep, this is a new world to me. There's now a whole new spectrum of things to do, and a whole new world to run through! Just makes me pumped for the next thing awaiting us!"

"And when it comes, we'll be there, ready for action! Woo hoo!" Gumball rushed across the building and continued his run before inevitably getting stuck at school.

* * *

"Unleash Egg Prototype-LG" Dr. Eggman said in his nearly finished base, sitting in his robomatic, finishing up a dish of Salmon Egg Benedict prepared specifically for him.

"Unleashing Egg Prototype Lightning Green Boss." Orbot said as he typed in the main computer as one of the 4 capsules brought with them opened up, shining in a bright neon green, revealing a robot.

The robot's head was shaped like a gizoid's (Emerl from Sonic Battle), dark gray with a green gem on the curved spike on the robot's forehead. The robot held a torso which was a slightly lighter gray on top, and a darker gray on the abdominal region, along with another green gem in the center. The robot sports a waist with a tip similar to a spinning top (or the Pokemon Baltoy). The robot had 2 large cannon arms, not connected by any type of appendage, but are able to be controlled by some force.

The robot opened up 2 slender metal pieces, each with a joint to fold. I a swift movement the metal pieces flapped like wings and energy blazed out like fire from the pieces, the robot levitating up. The gem pieces on the robot glowed and it's eyes sparked and lit up of the same color.

Eggman scarfed down the final pieces of his meal and drove the robomatic quickly to greet his creation.

"Oh ho ho ho! Perfect!"

"This robot is quite intriguing boss..." Cubot said. "What's it about?"

"This is the first robot of my new Prototype series. This Prototype is based upon ranged aerial combat. I made this robot a master of flight to rival Sonic's speed in the air, and sporting some high powered weapons that will bring that hedgehog for a spin. With Sonic's lack of ranged combat, this robot with have the advantage. Now then, let's locate the next Chaos Emerald!"

* * *

School was just about to begin. Gumball walked into Miss Simian's room and sat at his desk and pulled out his pencil, spinning it as he glared at the chalk board to see what was going to be the lesson today.

"Oh boy...arithmetic..." Gumball said as he continued to spin his pencil.

Penny sat down in the desk beside his desk. "So Gumball, how did everything with you family go?"

"Went out great! Sorry if I rushed out yesterday."

"It's fine. My mom and dad are grateful that you risked yourself out there to save me."

"No problem. If it means putting my life before others, I'll do so, especially for the ones I care about the most."

"Ooh, so heroic...Well, you're my hero, and always will be my hero."

Gumball held his paw with Penny's hand and they gazed at each other, both of them leaning in for a kiss.

RING! The bell rang, interrupting their romantic moment as Miss Simian got up from her desk. Gumball and Penny broke away and went onto paying attention in class, in which Gumball was inevitably going to struggle upon.

* * *

Eggman was munching on a ham and cheese sandwich, working into the afternoon onto a prototype. "Mmhmm...This is enough progress for now! Orbot, have any readings on the Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes boss, currently there is a reading over on the other side of this urban district, in what seems to be a desert."

"Alright, send in the Prototype to retrieve the Emerald's coordinates, we need to collect the Emeralds before Sonic gets all of the Emeralds." Orbot typed in a few things onto a keyboard and the Prototype entered the room.

Eggman unplugged a USB and plugged it into a plug in the back of the robot's head, giving it the coordinates of the Chaos Emerald.

"Collect the Chaos Emerald from the data given and if a fast "cat" of some sorts threatens you, then go into combat against it."

The Prototype made a slight nod and floated up, then soaring out of the room and out of the base to go collect the Emerald.

"Alright, and now, we wait..."

* * *

During school, Gumball felt from considerably normal to more awkwards as the day went on, he got more drowned in attention and students asking more about his ordeals with The Big Boy and the E-2000s. Gumball tried not to answer, and kept on trying to say all kinds of exuses to get himself out of getting all the attention. At lunch, he decided to sit along with Penny, to try to spend some time with her and not with the other student body.

"Ugh, everybody's been bugging me about this and that and the other thing, I just need a moment to breathe before the questions suffocate me..."

"Don't worry Gumball, it's completely normal when stuff like this happen..."

"True...I'll probably take a short break after school and go out for a jog to get some alone time."

"By the way, I'm wondering if you think you have enough time to be at school for my cheerleading practice tonight?" Penny asked.

"Unless I need to do something important, I promise I'll be there after I finish my jog."

The bell rang, signifying that lunch was over.

"I'll see you at practice Gummypuss." She gave him a peck on his cheek and went to go put her lunch tray away and head to her next class. Gumball's face flushed with blood, getting up to put his tray away and head to the next class he was going to have.

* * *

Hours later, the Prototype soared through the barren desert high above, locating the coordinates given to it by it's master. The Prototype dived down to the arid sands that laid in the desert and with some type of force controlled by the machine levitated a shiny blue gemstone it spotted high up.

The Blue Chaos Emerald glimmered in the blazing sunlight, glowing with infinite power. The Prototype opened up a storage compartment and placed the Emerald in the space, then floating up and blasting off back toward Eggman's base.

* * *

Gumball walked out of school and descended to the road, drifting past the bus and racing through Elmore, now finally with some alone time.

"Woo hoo! Finally some time to move and get some time to myself!" Gumball drifted and ran to the top of a house, jumping from house to house and leaping down after doing so for a few streets. A few minutes later Gumball looked up and could see some type of flying figure in the sky.

"What's that?" Gumball asked Sonic mentally.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look normal...Try to get it's attention and maybe we can see what this thing is."

Gumball rushed forward, picking up a rock off the road and spindashing forwards, bringing enough force to launch the rock right at the figure, and within a few seconds making impact. The figure stopped and turned towards the direction Gumball was, diving towards them.

"That thing's coming in like a hawk! Let's move it!" Sonic said, as Gumball somersaulted out of the way of the figure that striked at them. Gumball and Sonic too a look at the figure. It was the Prototype, sparking with green lightning, energy bursting out of it's wings like green fire as graceful as phoenix feathers.

"Who are you!?" Gumball asked.

There was no response as the robot only pointed one of it's arm cannons at him.

"Well, gotta juice it!" Gumball said, rushing off, just barely dodging a powerful energy blast. Gumball looked behind him, seeing the robot in pursuit.

"This thing is gaining on us..."

"And I bet it's one of Eggman's robots too! We need to destroy this thing before it hurts or kills innocent people." Sonic said.

Gumball looked behind him and saw the robot closing in on him from behind. Gumball turned and swiftly kicked the robot in the head, knocking it to the ground. The robot skidded and sparks flew, but the robot got up and continued pursuit.

"This thing is going to need to be hit a lot more before going to the junk pile..." Gumball said as he was soon starting to get met with a barrage of powerful energy blasts, forcing him to make sharp quick steps, enough of close calls to make Sonic feel a bit uncanny.

Gumball rushed to the robot, kicking it again into the head, making the robot skid again onto the ground. Gumball turned a couple streets to attempt to miss the following energy blast barrages.

Gumball squinted. "Oh no..." Gumball and Sonic saw the bus far away dropping off a group of students.

"We must've turned around close to the school when we were trying to dodge the blasts." Sonic said.

"We need to try to divert it from here as soon as possible, or else Darwin and everyone on the bus is on risk of getting fried."

"Then think of something quick, because we're basically a block or two away from the bus!"

The robot flew in front of Gumball and the bus, charging up a laser shot "Well, this might not end well..."

Gumball rushed in and moved in to prevent the laser blast, homing into the robot several times, knocking it to the ground.

Gumball slowed down, going on par with the bus' speed as the robot flew up and charged another cannon shot.

Gumball rushed forward, hitting the robot once again, knocking it down. Gumball looked up and saw that the sky was now darkening, a storm was moving into Elmore.

The robot risen up again, flying in front of Gumball and the bus, glowing as it started to get struck by static electricity and it charged up it's cannons.

The robot fired the electrically charged cannon shots, firing 2 large cannon shots just barely missing the bus and the blue cat, who managed to spindash out of harm's way.

"It's my turn now!" Gumball drited and moved his way to home into the robot, only to be stopped by a cannon shot directly hitting him.

The shot was a ring-like energy blast, the energy ring wrapping around him and knocking him backwards and crashing through the bus windshield.

"Ahh!" Rocky said, now in a state of panic as well as the other students. Gumball fell onto his back, pulling his legs to his abdomen and forcing himself forward, leaping up onto his feet. The energy blast bounded his arms, and it was a matter of time before the energy gave out.

The robot flew in from the hole in the windshield. "Everyone, duck down in cover!" Gumball said, with the students quickly following his word. The robot aimed at Gumball, charging up another cannon shot, only to be intercepted and launched by a boost attack.

"Rocky, keep driving, I don't care if you just floor the pedal, but don't turn the bus back, and get everyone home safely. Got it?"

"I-I-I got it Gumball..." Rocky responded, now trying to keep himself calm and focused.

Gumball moved and jumped out of the hole in the windshield and onto the bus hood, leaping onto the road and sharply turning back, boosting away, with the robot in pursuit.

"Hey Gumball, the energy ring's bounds are finally weakening." Sonic said.

"Perfect, now it's time to beat this robot into a pile of metal!"

Gumball broke out of his energy bound and went quick stepping, avoiding the following barrages from the robot.

"Alright, if we want to hit it hard enough to do some significant damage, we need to hit it hard enough that it's metallic body is going to be crippled, like with Chaos Energy." Sonic said.

"That means Chaos Claw is going to be efficient at doing the job."

"Exactly! So go all out on 'em!"

"Got it Sonic!" Gumball said as the robot closed in on him for an attack.

Gumball took a glance behind him and leaped backwards, landing on the robot's back as he started to bounce down onto the robot , knocking it into the asphalt road and damaging it significantly.

Gumball jumped off and kept running as the robot soon caught up, starting to spark and smoke. The robot aimed at Gumball for a round of laser barrages.

"Now's our chance!"

Gumball sped up dangerously close to the sound barrier as he homed in to the robot, slicing into it. Gumball kept smashing into the robot, causing blow after blow.

"Let's end this! CHAOS CLAW!" Gumball's paw turned the whitish-blue color as his retractable claws elongated as the cat sliced the robot's head clean off.

The robot smoked, sparked, and fell, shutting down.

"Hmmm...that's weird...for a robot using so much power I'd think it would've exploded..." Sonic said.

Gumball noticed something in a ripped opened compartment of the robot.

"Is that...a Chaos Emerald?" Gumball asked as he reached into the compartment and pulled out the Blue Chaos Emerald, thunder going off in the distance.

"Well, that makes three if you count the one Penny has." Sonic said.

Gumball gasped. "I forgot about Penny! I need to get to the school ASAP!" Gumball said as he rushed off towards the school.

As the blue cat raced off towards his destination, the sound of thunder grew greater as a light rain was beginning, and inside the corpse of the Prototype, laid a the glow of a bright neon green.


	17. Chapter 17: An Energizing Discovery

**Author's note: Hi guys, JTF123 here again to give you Chapter 17 of Sonic and Gumball! Thanks for all the new reviews I've been getting, I like all the feedback I can get. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet, and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Gumball rushed to the school, the rain getting harder. Within a minute the cat bursted through the school doors. Due to the rain heavilty coming down, Gumball had his whole body soaked and with his shoes drenched, he lost his footing, sliding on the smooth floor and and slamming into a wall.

Gumball rubbed his head after the impact. "Ugh...thanks a lot wall..." the cat said as he eased up his speed and moved only in a small jog over to the gym. Over on the other side of the gym, he saw Penny and her friends just exiting the locker room. Gumball rushed over to them.

"Penny! I'm sorry if I'm late..."

"Gumball, what happened? You're all soaked and bruised."

"Kind of took a tussle with a killer robot...I got caught up in the storm when getting back here."

"Thank goodness you're fine!" Penny said as she hugged him, not really caring about getting a bit wet from his soaked clothes and fur.

The school intercom turned on, and Principal Brown's voice was heard. "Gumball Watterson, there has been a notification that currently your father is at the hospital currently after a set of events and that your mother requests that you head to the hospital soon, thank you."

"Oh man, wonder what my dad did..."

"Well, hopefully he's alright." Penny said optimistically.

"Yeah...Well gotta go, see you Pen!" Gumball said as he gave Penny a quick kiss on the cheek and started his jog.

"Bye Gumball!"

The cat boosted off into the hallways and in seconds off into the streets towards the hospital.

* * *

A moderately strong gust of wind blew into the gym and quickly subsided. Penny looked at her friends. Her best friend Carmen was absolutely shocked at what she saw, along with Molly, Leslie, and Sarah, three other members of the cheerleader squad had the same response as Carmen.

"Woah...that was unreal...I thought it looked remarkable on the news, but I never expected such power from up close..." Carmen said.

"Yep, it's so different seeing him move around so quickly and percisely, it's almost fiction." Penny said.

"Uh, girls, where's Masami and Teri?" Molly said, butting in. Leslie looked about, then looking at one of the gym walls and gasping.

"Oh my gosh!" Leslie said as the five soon went up to the two other cheerleaders who were laying next the wall, blown away from Gumball's gust of wind.

"You alright gals?" Leslie said.

"W-We're fine..." Teri said, getting up with some help from Leslie. "Just a little shocked..."

"Talk about such a strong wind from just running..." Masami said.

For a few minutes, the girls engaged in a couple minutes of conversation and then parting their ways. Penny was walking from her locker with Carmen.

"You need a ride home Penny, I can get my dad to pick us up." Carmen asked.

"I'm fine Carmen, it looks like the rain is starting to let up from earlier."

"Sadly the storm cut practice short. But the weather can be unpredictable sometimes, am I right?"

"Yep, well, I'm heading out, bye Carmen."

"See you Penny." Carmen said as she parted.

Penny walked out of the school and down the step as she walked along the sidewalk towards her home.

"Wow, the rain really did calm down. Must've been a blow over." Penny said as she looked along a street and saw the corpse of the robot Gumball fought earlier.

Penny squinted and looked at the corpse. "Maybe that's the robot Gumball said he fought earlier..." She started to see a bright neon green glow from the piece of metal. "Hmm...something's glowing over there...wonder what it is..."

Penny went to approach the deactived robot, keeping a good distance away.

"Doesn't look like it's activated." She slowly and hesitantly went closer to the robot, noticing a large hole which held the bright neon glow.

"U-Uh...I-Is there anything in there?" she asked. She stepped closer to the robot, standing almost next to it.

"H-Hello?"

Soon enough a small green form of some kind popped out. It was a neon green, oval shaped alien with a single bright eye with a blue pupil. It had 3 small tentacles, each with a large spherical structure at the end of each tentacle, and a fin on the top of it's head. It looked cute, and a bit goofy.

"W-What..." Penny looked at the alien more. "I've never seen anything like you before..."

The alien made a noise and spun around her.

"Who and what are you anyways?" The alien started to make more noises and started to make gestures with it's tentacles.

"Uh...I don't understand you...Here, come with me and maybe I can try to get a hint of what you're trying to say at my house."

The alien made a happy sound and floated next to her. She soon introduced herself, and after about 10 minutes the two arrived at her house.

Penny walked up to the door and rang the with no answer.

"Hello? Hmm...Dad must be still at work working on that hospital contract. Hmm...We were running low on bread, so I guess my mom and sister went to get some thinking that it would be a while before practice was over. Well, green alien thing, I guess we're lo-" Penny looked around her with no sign of the alien.

"Huh? Where did you go?" She heard a noise and looked to see the alien gaze up at a window.

She walked to the alien. "What are you looking at?" She saw that her room window was open.

"Yes! The window to my room is open! Wait...that's bad, everything is going to be soaked in there due to the weather. But how are we going to get up there? I can float, but I only have the strength to go so high..."

The alien floated about, thinking. It then started making noises and making gestures of poining one of it's tentacles to itself and then pointing at her.

"Uh..."

The alien made a glare at her and moved itself into her, phasing inside her body.

"Wait Wh-" Penny was enveloped into a neon green light, transforming. Penny started to float in her new form, flying about, and up into the window to her room.

Quickly she transformed back, the alien exiting her body and spinning aound the room happily.

"W-Woah...What was that? You just phased into me, and I started feeling all this energy, and then I, no we floated into the window!"

The alien started to make all kinds of noises and gestures in trying to explain, but due to it's anatomy, the alien struggled to really get it's point across.

"Hmm...I can really get what you're saying and what your point is...Oh I got it!" Penny moved and pulled out a piece of paper and a pack of crayons she used to use as a little kid. "Draw what you are trying to tell me."

The alien nodded and started picking up the crayons and starting to make out what seemed to look like a Earth-like planet, but with what looked like different continents.

"Is this where you live little guy?" The alien nodded and sat there for a minute thinking of something to draw. An idea sparked in the alien's mind and it got to work, grabbing and carefully maneuvering the blue crayon to make out quills and after about 10 minutes, the alien showed a drawing of what seemed to be a blue hedgehog.

"What's this...looks like a hedgehog...Wait, hedgehog, like Sonic the Hedgehog?" The alien nodded. "I'll take you to my boyfriend Gumball's tomorrow, he should know some information about you there." The alien looked at her in confusion.

"Oh yeah, you probably don't know him. He's a good friend of Sonic's." The alien nodded and continued to spin around while the fairy looked at the soaked floor near the window drenched from the storm.

Penny heard the sound of footsteps as she peeked out her window to see her mother and sister walking torwards the door, her mother holding a couple loaves of bread. Penny rushed down the stairs, and opened the door for them.

"Oh, Penny, we didn't expect you to get home so early..."

Penny moved to let the two in. "Yeah, cheerleading practice was cancelled early due to the unexpected weather."

"Well, how did you get inside? I don't remember your father and I giving you a key."

"Well, uh...it's a long-" Suddenly the green alien rushed down the staircase and bumped into Penny, falling to the floor, soon floating back up.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Penny's sister said as she approached the two.

"Uh, care to explain?" her mother asked.

"Oh, of course. Like I said, it's a bit of a long story..." Penny went to go sit on the sofa in the living room with her mother. Her sister and the alien went off while she was explaining on how she found the alien and how she manged to get to her room due to the alien "phasing into her."

"Well..." Her mother said, struggling to try to say what she was thinking. "...This is quite interesting, and unexpected...I don't know what your father is going to think, but as long as it's not doing any harm or going near Mr. Cuddles I'm fine with it being here..."

Penny's sister ran into the living room with the alien happily tailing her and landing on top of her head, moving it's tentacles, tickling her. Her sister fell to the floor, giggling and squirming. After their tickle fight her sister stood up, hugging the alien.

"Well, at least we know that your sister likes it around."

"When's dad getting home?" Penny asked.

"He should be home rather soon, he's probably tired from working on that new hospital contract he's been stressing out about."

Roughly 15 minutes later, Patrick parked the car and moved up to the facade of the Fitzgerald residence and opened the door to be greeted by his youngest daughter playing with what looked like to him a floating green blob.

"Uh..."

"Hi daddy! Wanna meet my new friend?" The alien glanced at Mr. Fitzgerald, just looking at him, then making a couple noises.

"Honey, can you explain where you got, that?" He asked her.

"Penny brought him home."

Patrick walked past the two and looked into the living room to see Penny and his wife there.

"Penny, where did you get that?"

"It's a bit of a long story dad, but I can guarentee it won't harm anyone." Penny said.

"I'll explain this all when you get a minute to breathe, alright?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked.

"Alright...I've had a lot of stress from this whole contract ordeal and I need rest and time to digest this whole situation."

* * *

It was roughly 9 p.m., and the house seemed silent. Penny was preparing for bed while her mother and sister were already asleep. Penny placed a pillow on the front of her bed and looked at the alien.

"I hope this is good enough for you to sleep on." The alien made a noise and floated down onto the pillow and snuggling in and closing it's eye, falling asleep.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in..." She said, trying to be quiet. The door opened, and her father walked in.

"Hey Penny."

"Hi dad, is there anything you need before I go to bed?"

"Yeah, your mother and I talked earlier..."

"Well, what's the verdict? Is it staying with us?"

"Your mother and I agreed that it's allowed in the house as long as it doesn't cause any trouble."

"Thanks dad, I knew I could count on you!" She gave her father a light hug, a moment later yawning.

"I'm getting tired, so I'm going to bed, got some things to do tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight Penny."

"Goodnight dad. Good luck at work tomorrow." Her father closed the door and the fairy floated to the bed and moved under the covers, taking out her Chaos Emerald and placing it one the desk.

"Time for a good night's rest, I have a big day tomorrow, and I have so many questions needed to be answered." Penny then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Thinking of the Next Threat

**Author's note: Hi guys, JTF123 here again! Sorry for not uploading this chapter after a while, it was supposed to be out last week, but stuff happened and then my birthday came up, and it got delayed. Any type of useful feedback is greatly accepted. I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Gumball, phone call!" Nicole yelled to Gumball who was upstairs. Gumball rushed downstairs and stopped like a dime in front of Nicole who was holding the phone.

"It's Penny, and Gumball, try not to run in the house, you'll make the house a mess."

"Got it..." Gumball said as his mother handed him the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Penny!"

"Hey Gumball, how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"I'm doing good. Hey, do you mind if I come over today, we have to discuss a few things which came up unexpectedly." Penny asked.

"Oh, alright? Where should we meet up?"

"I'll be at your house as soon as I can! See you!"

"Alright, see ya!" Gumball said, hanging up the phone.

Gumball rushed to his room and went to clean up what may be a mess. He rushed to make his bed which was a huge clump of sheets and blankets while sleeping last night. Gumball tried to make his bed the neatest he could, then blasting into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The doorbell made a welcoming chime.

"Oh man! She's already here! Must've spent like 10 minutes trying to get that bed together!" Gumball said, occupied with toothpaste and water in his mouth. Gumball rinsed his mouth and rushed downstairs to the front door.

Gumball opened the door. "Hey Penny, come on in!"

"Thanks Gumball." Penny said as she walked in, something green flying in and behind her. "Now I need to discuss a certain guest that I stumbled upon onto..."

"Sure, just come up to my room and we can discuss this without any type of interference."

The two walked upstairs, Gumball now starting to ponder of what flew in.

"Hey Sonic, got any idea of what flew in here and behind her?" Gumball asked Sonic in his conscience.

"Nope, but it did look rather green..."

"That's probably what she found..." Gumball said mentally, walking into his room with Penny walking in as well and sitting on the bed. Gumball closed the door, and the anonymous green being appeared from behind her back.

"A L-I mean Wisp!" Sonic said.

"Wait, that's a wisp?" Gumball asked Sonic.

"Yeah, it looks like the one...The one that was with me on the Egg Fleet Ship!"

"Do you know who or what this thing is?" Penny asked.

Gumball snapped from his conscience and answered, the wisp looking at Gumball. "Yeah, that's a Lis- I mean Wisp, not Lisp."

The wisp made a brightened expression and moved to hug it's head, recognizing that it was Sonic.

"I guess it knows you now." Penny said, giggling.

"Yeah, if it's anyone who mistakes the name wisp for lisp, it's Sonic."

"Can you explain anything about these wisps?" Penny asked.

"Each wisp is like a supercharged battery, they have a ton of energy that can be utilized."

"Well, what types of abilities do they have?"

Gumball went to think for a second, getting some examples from Sonic.

"Some wisps can do things such as cause explosions, turn you into a drill, make you gain a large field of gravity to draw in matter, or some like this green wisp which can make you hover for a short period of time."

"So each of these wisps are unique in some way?"

"Exactly, but how did you find this one?"

"Well, I found what seemed to be the "carcass" of a robot, and inside was the wisp right there, I took it home and my parents agreed to let it stay at my house."

"Wait...the carcass of a robot...that robot was green, meaning if you put the pieces together..."

Gumball's eye twitched. "EGGMAN IS USING THE WISPS AS A POWER SOURCE FOR HIS ROBOTS!" Sonic and Gumball said at the same time mentally.

"Uh, you alright there Gumball?" Penny said.

"I know what's going on! Eggman is using the wisps as power sources for his robots, and that means that depending on the number of wisps Sonic had before he came here, that's how many wisp robots there are."

"How many are there Sonic?" Gumball asked.

"There were four. The green alien is one of the four, meaning there are three more."

"Alright, then we need to get prepared for when these next supercharged robots come to wreck things up in Elmore." Gumball said to Sonic.

"Which means we need to keep an eye out more than ever if we need to keep the people here safe from those robotic nightmares." Sonic said.

Gumball sat down next to Penny as the two continued to discuss more about the current situation and talked about Sonic's world and the wisps. Penny felt interested in the world Sonic lived it, the beautiful landscapes and mountainsides of Chun-Nan, the large cities of the United Federation, the exotic wilderness of Mazuri.

"Could you take me there some day Gumball?" Penny asked.

"I'll promise you that one day you'll come to see Sonic's world. I always thought it would be nice to take you there."

Penny nudged herself close to him. "Well, let's hope that day comes soon!"

* * *

Tails stood at Eggman's desk, typing in commands. Tails had been hacking into Eggman's databases since the mad doctor left, which gave Tails the perfect opportunity to get some important information of his plans and learn how to use the star gate.

"Let's see what Eggman has hiding under our noses..." Tails, said, hacking into some files and pulling up some articles. Tails looked at the moniter and opened an article. "This one looks like something of interest..." Tails read through, the further he continued his eyes widened in terror.

"T-This is terrible! I need to get to wherever Sonic is fast!" Tails typed into the computer, starting the star gate up.

Tails took a couple deep breaths and calmed himself, looking at the moniter. "The place Eggman was going to is a small city known as Elmore. If he's there, then Sonic might be there as well."

The star gate glowed it's pink color and opened a portal to the spacial plane. Tails downloaded whatever important information was needed into a couple USB hard drives he carried with him and hopped into the Tornado 3.

"Alright Sonic, here I come!" Tails started up the plane and drove into the stargate and into the spacial plane, unknowing of what has become of his blue friend.


	19. Chapter 19: Fighting like a Knight

**Author's note: JTF123 here again for Chapter 19 of Sonic and Gumball! Sorry that it's been taking more time to get these done, so I decided to make it a bit longer than usual. I have a busy week coming up, so don't expect Chapter 20 until next week at least. I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

In his base, Eggman sat in his robotmatic, resting his head upon his arm. It was well into the evening, the warm colors of orange contrasted with vibrant colors of indigo and violet colored the skies as it transitioned to the dark night.

"Where is the Egg Prototype!? Shouldn't it be back by now with the Chaos Emerald!" The Doctor yelled, with Orbot giving a quick answer.

"I can track it's location right now for you b-"

"I'll do it myself!" Eggman said, typing into the keyboard of his robomatic.

"No...This can't be! My Egg Prototype was smashed to bits by that blue furball! If the thing's out of commision, Sonic has the Emerald!"

"What are we supposed to do boss?" Orbot asked.

"Prepare Egg Prototypes KR and BC for activation! It's time to step up our game and put and end to Sonic before he collects more Emeralds!"

"Got it boss." Orbot said, typing into the main computer as two more capsules opened up.

The first robot resembled what seemed to be a hedgehog bound in a knight's armor. On it's left arm was a type of arm cannon which on the bottom of the cannon was a piezo igniter which would be used for a weapon such as a flamethrower. The other arm was holding a broadsword which had small, narrow openings within the blade's side, where it couldn't affect the strength of the edge of the blade negatively. It's body and head were bright red and crimson and looked similar to a hedgehog like Sonic, with a visor with 6 slots covering the eyes to allow the robot to see. The robot had shoulderpads to protect the joints of it's arms and it's body covered in a light, but powerful armor to deflect direct attacks.

The other robot was what could resemble a lightning bolt in it's body shape. It had a round torso with a cavity inside which would be similar to a cannon of some sorts. It's head was round and had a pointed crest on top which glowed a bright cyan, with it's eyes glowing of the same color. It's left arm boasted a slender, but potent arm cannon, the other held no sign of a connon, but no sword either, just a slot with no function as it seems.

"Egg Prototypes Knightly Red, and Blinding Cyan are here for your service boss." Orbot said.

Eggman took out a hard drive from the computer and plugged it into a slot in the Cyan Prototype, then pulling it out.

"Prototype BC, you're goal is to use the coordinates given to you to collect the Chaos Emerald. Prototype KR, you will go with Prototype BC to ensure that the Emerald makes it back in one peace without interference, understood?"

The robots nodded as the Cyan Prototype levitated up and proceeded to fly out of the base, with the Red Prototype following on foot, leaping forward and across the lanscape with ease, displaying how durable it's body it, crashing into rocks, coming out unscratched, as it proceeded into the dead night.

* * *

In the late morning, Gumball was taking a nice siesta in the backyard. Now that he was asleep, he could enter the Dreamscape and get some time to take a breather intead of worry about Eggman.

Gumball entered the dreamscape, in what seemed to be a lush field that spanned for miles upon miles. The sky was a bright blue with cumulus clouds floating in the sky endlessly. A blue blur rushed next to Gumball and stopped in a dime.

"Sup Gumball!" Sonic said. Gumball turned to the left to look at him.

"Nothing much. What is this place?" Gumball asked.

"This is an alternate reality where I went on an adventure. This place is probably known best as Camelot."

"Camelot!? Like as in King Arthur and Excalibur?"

"Yep, I helped a wizard named Merlina take down the Black Knight who was immortal from the Scabbard of Excalibur. Of course I ended up stopping him with the help of my sword Caliburn, but I figured it was an illusion caused by Merlina to become immortal, and with the help of Excalibur I defeated her, teaching her that all things eventually come to an end." Sonic moved his left hand, showing the sacred blade known as Caliburn.

"B-But, Camelot is a different world from yours, how did you get here?"

"Merlina summoned me by a spell so she could protect herself, after that the rest is history."

"Well, why did you memorize this place?"

"It's a great feeling to take a break and remember all the great adventures you've had, I wanted to remember the great moments I've had in my adventures here."

The ground shook around them and the memory of Camelot faded.

"Gumball..." a distinguishable female voice said.

"Have any ideas who it is?" Sonic asked. "It's too young to be Penny."

"It's probably Anais poking me to wake me up because lunch is ready. Welp, dreaming is over, we have a world to save and more emeralds to find!"

Gumball awoke and stood up and greeted his sister as the two walked into the house for lunch.

"So mom, what's for lunch?" Gumball asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches honey." his mother answered, placing a plate on the dining table for him.

"Thanks mom!" Gumball said as he grabbed the sandwich off the plate and started eating.

A rumbling sound was heard. Gumball, Anais, and Nicole's pupils shrunk.

"Gumball...what was that?" Anais asked.

"Uh...it's probably the tv maybe?"

"The tv isn't on Gumball!" Darwin yelled from the living room.

"Uh...I'm gonna go check it out...if it's important, I'll be back by dinner..."

Gumball rushed out of the front door and looked up and around.

"Sounded like a jet of some kind..." Sonic said in Gumball's mind. "Wait! up there!"

Gumball squinted as they observed a flying object flying over on the other street at supersonic speeds.

"You think it's one of the wisp robots?" Gumball asked.

"Likely is, and it's probably going for another Emerald. Let's move and stop this thing before it gets to that Emerald!"

Gumball ran up the wall of the house across the street and onto it's roof, immediately boosting over roof after roof to catch up with the robot.

"Alright, time to ham things up!" Gumball said as he boosted and jumped at the same time to gain some major air. "Woo ho-"

Gumball was hit hard in the stomach and was then kicked to the ground, making the flying robot get away.

"Ugh..." Gumball got up and held onto his stomach, groaning. He looked over and saw the knight-like prototype as it moved into a fighting stance, it's sword ablaze.

Gumball looked at it in shock. "Sonic, this thing has a sword on fire!"

"Fire eh? We can take hi-" Sonic was interrupted when the prototype swiftly kicked Gumball again in the stomach, knocking him through the window of a house.

Gumball got up as the family inside were staring at him. Gumball looked around and saw a broadsword in it's scabbard as an ornament on the wall. "We can't get close to him with that sword, he'll make mince meat out of us..." Sonic said.

Gumball looked to the family. "Mind if I borrow that sword for the moment?"

The sound of pressurized gas was heard, the prototype was going to burn the house down. Upon the sound the family quickly nodded. Gumball grabbed onto the sword and rushed out of the window, kicking the prototype in the head, and landing, kneeling over and unsheathing the sword, throwing the scabbard aside.

Gumball faced the robot with the weapon in both of his paws. "Bring it on Sir Burns-alot!" The prototype charged and swung it's sword, clashing powerfully with Gumball, almost knocking the sword out the blue cat's paws.

Gumball's sneakers skidded as he was moved by the sheer force of the protoype. "S-So strong..." Gumball thought.

"Hey, don't get overwhelmed, I'll tell you what you need to do to get past his slashes." Sonic said.

"Alright, just give me directions."

Gumball moved and rushed towards the prototype. "Use a hit and run tactic to tread the water, to see what his responses are going to be, then figure out the right time to strike."

"Got it Sonic!"

Gumball made a quick swipe at the prototype and in response the prototype moved it's sword in a defensive position, then moving it's left arm to prepare to blast fire.

"Jump, then turn back to strike again, then bait it into chasing us."

Gumball jumped over the robot, then drifted around, slashing at the prototype's arm as it pointed the flamethrower at him. Gumball made a small jump and landed onto the head of the prototype and forced his sword onto the side of the flamethrower, pushing the arm away from his direction, the fire blasting into the streets and away from anyone.

Gumball jumped off the head and started to run. "Catch me if you can!"

The prototype moved quickly in pursuit after him on the ground, moving on top of houses and across the street, quickly catching up.

"Man, this thing's running fast!"

"Gumball, it's not running, it's hopping!"

"Hopping!? It's hopping that fast!?"

The prototype landed in front of Gumball, swinging it's sword at him forcefully. Gumball ducked, just barely dodging the sharp, burning blade. He continued to run with the robot in pursuit, some of his fur singed.

"That was close! We can't run forever, so we need to have to stand off against this thing!"

Gumball stopped in the middle of the street, the prototype rushing towards him. Gumball held his sword in his paws, prepared to block the attack. The two swords clashed, knocking Gumball back.

The prototype moved in and swung, Gumball trying what he could to hold back the attack.

"Don't attempt to go offensive, you'll only leave and opening to get sliced." Sonic said.

Gumball now was doing what he could to block the prototype's incoming sword onslaughts, struggling against each swing. Gumball was getting weaker and was getting pushed about by each clash. The prototype moved in, kicked Gumball in the stomach once more, and with the force of the prototype's arm, Gumball was thrown into the wall of a house. Gumball groaned in pain and weakly got up. The prototype moved in for a massive sword strike.

"I-I don't think I can make it!"

"Don't say that Gumball, use this chance to strike and use what you can to take it down!" Gumball raised his blade and rushed for a strike, the prototype moving in quicker to overwhelm him.

Gumball moved slightly to the side, the prototype not noticing until it was too late.

The blade of Gumball's sword moved through one of the slots in the visor of the prototype, piercing the inside of his head, short-circuiting the devices in the head, making the body of the prototype spark as the robot fell to it's knees, starting to smoke.

"I-I-Is it gonna..."

"IT'S GONNA BLOW! Get that thing outta here!"

Gumball started to drag the corpse, but to no avail. "I can't move this thing! Brace for impact!" He winced when the possible explosion came, being enveloped in a blinding light.

Gumball opened his eyes, he felt...different. He felt tons of energy inside of him. He looked around, not a single building burnt in sight, the only thing charred was the empty skeleton of the prototype.

"Sonic...what's going on?..."

"I think I know what's happening."

Soon enough the energy faded out and Gumball felt normal again. Gumball looked in front of him, to see a red wisp. The wisp resembled a flame, with 3 eyes with cyan pupils. It had 3 tentacles which resembled flames as well. Gumball patted his stomach, he couldn't feel anymore pain in his abdomen.

"You absorbed the red alien's power and absorbed the blast it seems." Sonic said. "This alien has fire powers and can cause explosions, as well as absorb fire and blasts."

Gumball looked at the wisp. "Uh...hey there. I'm Gumball, one of Sonic's friends." Gumball held out his paw for the wisp, the wisp quickly putting one of it's tentacles to greet him. It's tentacle was rather warm like a cookie out the oven.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I'm going to have to head back home, so if you'd like you can come with me since you probably don't have anywhere to stay." The wisp quickly nodded as Gumball started to run. "Follow me!"

* * *

"Guys, I'm home!" Gumball said as he walked into the house, the wisp following inside as it immdiately started looking around the house.

"Hey Gumball!" Darwin said from the couch while playing video games. "Wanna play video games with me?"

"Heck yeah!" Gumball said as he sat on the couch and grabbed the controller.

"So, what happened while you were gone Gumball?" Darwin asked.

"Well, did a few things, got kicked in the stomach one too many times, destroyed a killer robot, the usual, and-" Gumball looked at Darwin as he was staring at the screen.

In the middle of the screen was the red wisp staring at the screen, mesmerized.

"Uh, Gumball, can you explain that?"

"Oh yeah, that's a wisp, and alien from Sonic's world in which Eggman was using to power his machines. Hey, mind if you can sit over here little guy?"

The wisp still floated there in front of the tv, not responding.

"Hello!? Can you hear me, can you please move over here so you don't block the tv?"

The wisp went back into concentration and looked back, nodding and floated to the sofa. Gumball plugged in a game controller to the console and started playing games with Darwin. The wisp was concentrated on the inputs of the controller and then focusing on the tv. Gumball and Darwin were playing a multiplayer fantasy game.

"Oh man! This dungeon is getting harder and harder the more we struggle with it." Gumball said.

"If we only had a third player to play with us."

The red wisp brightened up and floated in front of them and started to make sounds and gestures.

"What's he trying to say?" Gumball asked.

"Maybe he wants to play charades?" Darwin said as the wisp pointed at the screen.

"Or maybe he wants to play games with us." The wisp immediately nodded to what Gumball said. "Alright, grab the third controller and let's beat this dungeon!" Gumball looked for the thrid controller and plugged it in, only to find the red wisp gone. "Huh!? Where did it go?"

Richard was in the kitchen preparing to cook a hot dog in the microwave. Richard spoke in a rather slurred tone, like his tongue was hurt in some way. "Okay, time to get the ketchup." Richard looked and opened the refrigeratator to grab the ketchup bottle. He closed the fridge to see that his hot dog was completely cooked on the plate.

"Ah! What sorcery is this to find my hot dog fully cooked!? Oh well, time to get the hot dog buns!" Richard went into the cupboards and grabbed the bag of hot dog buns, then turning around to see the red wisp holding the bottle, splattering ketchup all over the plate.

"Ah!" Richard ran over to the plate and the wisp. "What are you doing, thats not the way to put ketchup on the perfect hot dog! Here, let me show you how to do so." Richard took the ketchup bottle and sprayed it perfectly on top of the hot dog and moved the hot dog onto a bun. "Viola! The perfect hot dog!"

"Richard, are you talking to your fo-" Nicole said as she walked in and saw the two. "What is that!?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that it's bad at spraying ketchup."

"Mom, I can explain!" Gumball said, walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, can you explain why your father is talking to...uh...I don't even know what that is..."

"It's a wisp from Sonc's world. He won't hurt anyone, I swear."

"Well, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone or cause trouble, it's fine with me."

The red wisp spun around and flew into the living room, with Gumball following.

"Alright, now let the gaming begin!"

* * *

The sound of the cyan prototype exxhoed into Eggman's base.

"Oh ho ho ho! You have returned with the Emerald, correct?"

The cyan prototype flew up to the Doctor's robomatic and dropped a White Emerald out of a storage compartment. Eggman caught the Emerald and placed it in a storage ocmpartment in the robomatic.

"Oh ho ho ho! Perfect! We now have one Chaos Emerald, just a part of the way to my ultimate plan! Wait a minute, where's Prototype KR?"

"Boss, the readings from the prototype's camera feed state that Sonic has defeat the prototype."

"Ugh! I need to get Sonic out of my plans. I still need to finish up building the last prototype, so tonight, you'll be getting an upgrade tonight Prototype BC. Looks like I have to work overnight. Get me some coffee!"


	20. Chapter 20: The Price of Being a Hero

**Author's Note: JTF123 once again for Chapter 20 of Sonic and Gumball! I said last chapter I was going to get Chapter 20 out sometime this week, and here you all go! Feedback is always welcome. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: There is going to be a serious injury and/or blood in this episode.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

It was after school the next day. Gumball walked out of the school with Darwin. Gumball looked up into the sky and squinted.

"Hey Darwin, tell mom I'll be home by dinner. I have some things to do."

"Alright, see you when you get home bro!" Darwin said as he left to get on the bus.

Gumball did a salute as he ran off into the streets, soon parkouring to the top of a house and leaping house to house.

"Alright, we need to find out where that other robot went, because today it might be after an Emerald."

"Even if Baldy McNosehair has one Emerald, that's one too many for me." Sonic said.

* * *

Tails was flying high in the sky on the Tornado 3.

"This is a rather unusual place, a suburban city in the middle of an area where a desert and a forest meet, how polarizing can you get? Well, I should probably take a break, give the Tornado an hour or two to cool for a bit before continuing my search for Sonic."

Tails landed the Tornado 3 in a grassy plain outside the city. Tails hopped out of the plane and pulled out the backpack he carried in the storage compartment and pulled out some high-energy snacks he carried along if it took a while to get back. During the time he was here, he ate most of the food he brought with him, so he only had a handful of trail mix left out of everything he brought.

Tails ate the last of the trail mix. "Man...I better get a bite to eat here sooner or later." Tails looked around and saw a glimmer in the brush.

"Huh?" Tails looked into the thick grass to see the glimmer of a shiny magenta object.

"A Chaos Emerald! If one emerald's here, then all seven are here." Tails picked up the emerald, looking as it's shiny luster.

"You are quite correct my friend..."

"Wha- Eggman!" Tails turned around to see the evil genius in his robomatic, with the Prototype-BC at his side, a group of badniks surrounding the area.

"Now then, can you hand me the emerald, if you please?"

"Never! I know that if I do such a thing, you'll do nothing but cause chaos to everyone in the multiverse!"

"Ugh! Didn't you listen to me? Hand me that emerald!"

"Well, time for me to get into action!" Tails spun his two tails, flying upwards and diving into each badnik, using his tails to smash each one to bits.

"Prototype-BC, if you please..." The Prototype aimed and fired a warning blast at Tails.

"Wha-" Tails ducked down, barely dodging the blast. The fox got up, getting shot by another blast, quickly knocking him unconscious.

"I'll deal with him. Take the Emerald back to base Prototype-BC, and if you find our little blue friend, kindly dispose of him for me..."

The prototype nodded and lowered it's body to the emerald on the ground dropped by Tails. IT's storage compartment opened up as a metal grasper grabbed the emerald and moving it into the compartment. The prototype then began to move off into the city towards Eggman's base.

* * *

Gumball squinted as he looked around, running from building to building.

"There it is!" Sonic said, Gumball stopping to a halt and looking around to see the prototype move across Elmore quickly. Gumball started moving, racing across the houses on his way to divert the prototype from it's course.

"Hey you dopey drone! Give me back my friend!" The prototype looked down, seeing the blue cat racing along the road under. The prototype followed it's master's order and lowered it's altitude and turned, facing Gumball.

Gumball made a quick halt with the prototype making a halt as well, aiming it's arm cannon at Gumball, cyan energy blazing out of the barrel.

"He heh, already getting into some action. Let's dance!"

The cannon fired at Gumball, the cat racing past the blast and kicking the robot in the head and knocking it down from the air. Gumball did a quick breakdance and stretched.

The prototype quickly levitated back up and readied for another cannon strike, instead this was much faster. Gumball was caught off guard and was shot, getting launched into a house.

"Ugh...that one packed a punch..." Gumball got up and put his paw onto his singed stomach, a hold burned through his beige sweater. He ran out of the hole made by his body and met up with the robot. The robot aimed it cannon and fired another quick and powerful shot. Gumball did a sweep under, barely dodging the powerful blast.

Gumball started to move, getting bombarded by constant energy strike after energy strike, close call after close call. People nearby were running out of their houses to escape the searing blasts coming from the formidable cannon.

Gumball made his rush torwards the prototype, spin kicking it's torso before it could fire an energy shot. The metallic monster was launched into a house, then flying out, unscathed by the impact.

"Well now, looks like you won't go down that easy!"

Mettalic parts shifted and changed into the cannon, chaning the form of the weapon.

"A-A-A Gatling gun!?" The prototype opened fire onto the cat, Gumball immediately on instinct started running away from the gunfire.

"This is insane! Put a freaking Gatling gun onto a robot!"

"Gumball let's calm down here. A Gatling gun can't fire rounds constantly, so we need to hit the robot on it's cooldown time."

Gumball looked back and saw the prototype in pursuit, relentless on it's attempt to shoot at Gumball. Quickly the gunfire trailing Gumball's path stopped.

"Now!" Gumball turned and jumped, homing in on the prototype and knocking it down. Gumball landed and watched as the prototype's body dug into the hard asphalt and started to smoke.

"Hah! How's that! I bet you don't have anything up your sleeve!" The prototype got up as it held out it's hilt-like right arm as it's Gatling gun formed back into a cannon.

"What are you going to do with that? Poke me with it?"

Gumball's cockiness quickly drew away once the sound of a beam and a bright cyan light quickly emitted as a long, slender blade of energy came out of the hilt-like arm. The cannon expanded outward and sparked, looking like some weird cannon-shield hybrid. Gumball stared in shock. Sonic started to talk.

"Oh...cr-" Sonic was interrupted when Gumball was struck by the powerful shield-like weapon, launching him through a house.

Gumball got up weakly. "T-T-That brings back m-memories..." Gumball said. Before Gumball could think he was immediately starting to get struck by energy blasts, hitting the cat and burning his body, ripping a majority of his sweater off and burning his blue coat of fur. Gumball was knocked back into the wall of a house, falling flat on his face. Gumball stood up to meet face to face with the prototype which was prepared to decapitate him with the energy blade.

"Gumball, move now!" Gumball started to move, struggling to go at his usual speeds but keeping his distance from the prototype.

Gumball quickly was bombarded by energy blasts, getting hit into the back and getting knocked up and down onto the pavement, scratching and scraping his body. The prototype rushed in, slamming Gumball in the stomach and forcefully pushed him through street upon street, through house upon house forcefully.

The prototype launched him through a window and stared, then moving on with it's master's orders and leaving off to Eggman's base, leaving Gumball as a bloody pulp.

* * *

Gumball could barely hold himself up. His whole body felt like it was papercuts dipped in lemon juice, his arms scraped and bloody, and containing small shards of glass.

Gumball coughed up some blood, then looking around at his surroundings.

"S-S-Sonic...I know this place."

"Y-You do?" Sonic said, at unease from the sheer amount of pain he shared with Gumball.

"T-This is-"

"What the- Penny! Get down here! This is urgent!" Gumball was soon helped up by Penny's father.

"Dad, what's goi- OH MY GOSH!" Penny transformed into a jackalope and rushed to the two, transforming back to her normal self.

"Gumball! Can you hear me? Speak if you can!"

Gumball coughed more blood into his arm. "Y-Y-Yeah...I-I c-can hear y-you..."

"Dad! Get the first aid kit in the closet! Alright Gumball, do you feel any bones broken?"

"M-Maybe a sprain, but I c-can still move my limbs. I-It's probably a flesh wound anyways."

"I got the kit!"

"Alright, get mom to take care of Gumball from here. I'll go and call Mrs. Watterson." Penny said.

Penny helped her wounded boyfriend upstairs and into the bathroom with the first aid kit, and a few seconds later was greeted by Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Fitzgerald, so what's going to happen?"

"Well, I'm going to see if I can try to find any glass shards cutting into you, and I'm going to do the best I can to remove the glass." She washed her hands, and then pulled out a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit, cleanign the tweezers in rubbing alcohol.

"Alright, it might feel a bit painful, but all I wanted you to do is stay calm and take deep breaths."

Mrs. Fitzgerald poked around Gumball for what seemed to be hours, pulling out not very many pieces of glass, if not no glass at all, but instead multiple wooden splinters likely gained from all the wood he was smashed through.

Mrs. Fitzgerald then proceeded to clean out some of the nastier looking cuts across Gumball's body, using wipes with rubbing alcohol to clean out the tears in Gumball's skin. Gumball winced at the pain from the alcohol.

After a few minutes of applying bandages to help apply pressure and washing up his crimson stained fur, Mrs. Fitzgerald's work was done.

"Thanks Mrs. Fitzgerald." Gumball said, getting some help down the stairs from the bathroom. He was immediately greeted by the rest of the Fitzgerald family along with Nicole, Darwin, Anais, and Richard.

"Honey, is everything okay? Anything broken?" his mother asked in concern.

"I'm fine mom, nothing but a couple deep gashes and a ton of splinters."

Darwin made a sigh of relief. "Well that's good."

"Will you be able to go to school tomorrow like that?" Penny asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Pen, as long as the Chaos Emeralds are with me I'll be in top shape tomorrow."

Mrs. Fitzgerald walked down the stairs with the first aid kit.

"You should thank Mrs. Fitzgerald for tending to my wounds."

"No problem, I'm always around to help." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, putting the first aid kit away.

"Alright, I'm going to need to rest after all of **this.** " Gumball said, gesturing to his body then wincing in pain. Gumball's family made their goodbyes and walked out of the door and to the car.

"Get well soon Gummypuss!"

"I'm sure I will!" Gumball said before trailing out the door.

"Gummypuss, now that's a cute pet name."

Penny blushed hard in embarassment "Mom!"

* * *

Gumball started to slowly jog down the street alongside the Watterson's stationwagon. His mother rolled down the car window.

"Gumball, are you sure you want to run your way home, you're injured."

"I'll be fine mom! These legs still kick regardless if I'm hurt or not."

"Just don't push yourself. I don't want you more hurt than you already are."

Gumball gave a thumbs up to his mother before picking up the speed and getting out of the car's sight.

* * *

"Another Emerald collected!" The Doctor said, laughing. "Two of seven collected, and another step to my master plan! Multiversal domination, will be mine!"


	21. Chapter 21: Things Heat Up

**Author's Note: Hi guys, JTF123 here again to bring you Chapter 21 of Sonic and Gumball! I hope you all had a great Easter, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

Gumball woke up from his bed aching. Despite all the rest he got when he ran back home after leaving the Fitzgerald household, he felt tired and sore. He stretched and walked downstairs and into the kitchen for a bite to eat.

"Morning Mom..."

"Good morning honey, how are you feel-" She turned to Gumball and stared.

"What?"

"I never thought the injuries would go that fast..."

"My injuries are gone?"

"Faster than I would've ever imagined, it's like the cuts were never even there."

Gumball looked at his paws and forearms, looking at the scrapeless limbs with no signs of scars. "Wow! This is sweet! Now I can go outside without having a problem. I'll get ready for school!"

Gumball rushed upstairs like a blur to get clothed and to shower. "Never seen him so motivated for school, must be pumped for something." Nicole said, preparing to make breakfast.

"Sonic, I think I have a game plan for the fight against the robot from yesterday. We use the red wisp to use it's power to assist us."

"I was thinking the same thing, but where is the little guy?" Sonic asked. Gumball walked into his room to see the red wisp glued to a now active computer screen, it's tentacles on the mouse as it scrolled through website after website, and scrolling into his social media.

"Hey hey hey, can you please not go onto the computer like that?" Gumball said, "I don't want anyone invading my privacy." The red wisp came into concentration and nodded, floating away and about in the room.

"Are red wisps usually like this?" Gumball asked Sonic mentally.

"They tend to be scatterbrained like this, but they show to have a lively, fiery nature to themselves."

"Alright, let's brief the wisp and Darwin, and get to school!"

* * *

At school, Gumball, Darwin, and the red wisp were at the track field at lunch. Darwin was eating his lunch and wearing a whistle, blowing every once in a while after swallowing a bit of his food. Gumball would move halfway along the track every time Darwin blew the whistle and do all sorts of exercises, with the wisp moving along with Gumball and attempting to do the exercises as well.

"Hey Darwin." A female voice said, Darwin recognized it.

"Oh, hey Penny. What brings you here?" Darwin asked.

"I heard from Alan that Gumball was going to be out here for lunch."

"Yeah, he decided he wanted to take a ton of his free time here at school in order to get some heavy training done." Darwin blew the whistle, the cat rushing around the track halfway once more and performing different exercises.

"Even with all that pain from yesterday he's just going at it like usual, such determination."

"Gumball briefed me a plan for tonight so we can take out the robot at a quicker rate."

Darwin blew the whistle again, this time Gumball now running a lap along the track and heading to the bleachers where the two were.

"Hey Darwin, I'm going out for a lap around Elmore to get part 1 of the plan accomplished. Oh, hey Penny, never thought you'd be here to watch me train."

"I wanted to check up on you to see if you weren't hurting too bad from yesterday." Penny said.

"I'm fine, not hurting that bad, got a back ache here and there." Gumball stretched his legs. "Alright, I'm off, and don't forget to practice Darwin, it may be the only time you can!" the cat said as he sped of into Elmore.

"Gumball was speaking of a plan?"

"Yeah, it's why I'm going to be practicing." Darwin went out to the field in the middle of the track, the red wisp following. "Hey Penny!" Darwin yelled out.

"Yeah!?"

"Even from this distance, it's best for you to stand back! Gumball said these guys are extra explosive!"

* * *

After school, Gumball, and Darwin were walking down the street with the red wisp floating with the two.

"Want me to rebrief the plan Darwin?"

"Sure."

"Alright, during my run at lunch time I placed the Blue Chaos Emerald in the destination we're going to be, and the robot is going to take it as bait and you're going to use the alien's ability, Red Burst, to distract and smush his defenses with your ability to jump an infinite amount of times and explosive capabilities, while I go in for the finishing blow."

"Well, where did you take the Emerald, and how do you know that the robot didn't swipe the Emerald while we're in school?"

"I placed the Emerald not too far out in the desert, it'll be a little while for Eggman's machines to sense it and the robot will be here when we'll be there, now let's hurry! I can't wait to smash that metal coat into a ball of aluminum foil!"

Roughly 30 minutes later, Gumball and Darwin were in the desert, each hiding behind large rocks. Between the two rocks laid several meters of desert, with the Emerald laying on the sand in the middle of the vast bed of sand.

The sound similar to a jet is heard from afar as the familiar craft of metal Gumball face descended near the Emerald.

"Just as planned..." Gumball moved and raced forward, catching the robot off guard and launching it back with a powerful and swift kick to the head.

The prototype got up from the impact and drew it's energy blade, going in for it's first strike, rushing forward to slice at it's fast opponent. Gumball made a swift dodge and moved in on the offense, only to be blasted back by a wave of energy from it's arm cannon.

Gumball spinned about from the blast, hitting the desert floor several times over several meters before getting to his feet and skidding to a halt. He launched forward and at the prototype, making a powerful strike which was countered by the arm cannon, making an impact hard enough to create what seemed to be a mini-sonicboom.

A large cracking sound and a shockwave was generated from the two as they starting going at each other, creating these sonicbooms on every impact made.

Darwin hid behind the rock, terrified. He peeked at the two as they brawled, clashing over and over, sand flying with each impact.

"Alright, we just attack when Gumball gives the cue, we go in...S-Shouldn't be that bad, right?" Darwin said to the red wisp.

The wisp nodded, and peered above the rock to see Gumball get his chance to strike, slide kicking the prototype and kicking it behind his position.

"Darwin, now!"

Darwin rushed out. "Here goes nothing!" Darwin felt a quick surge of power as he transformed into a bright inferno, rushing into the prototype.

"Nice! Now let's bring him down!" Gumball said as he rushed forward and boosted, knocking the prototype into the air.

"Darwin, jump into him!"

"Got it!" Darwin started to jump up, creating small explosions as he continued, slamming into the prototype and charging up for an explosion.

Darwin erupted, going into a blinding light as he exploded, the now charred prototype getting slammed into the ground, able to be targeted by Gumball, who quickly boosted into the prototype.

"Heads up!" Gumball said as the prototype flew into Darwin, which in reflex blasted the prototype back at Gumball. The cat made a swift kick, slamming the prototype in the ground.

The prototype quickly levitated back up and began a quick, powerful assault on to Gumball, sand and energy blasts ablaze across the sandy floor.

"Darwin! Explode now!"

Darwin started to charge up for a final blast, charging for what seemed to be hours as he watched his brother fight against the metal adversary, the two clashing back and forth, causing mini-shockwaves and sonic booms similar to what happened mere moments earlier.

Gumball collided with the prototype, clashing once more, using his paws and what strength he had to hold the robot's deadly weapons away from contacting his body. He looked up at his flaming brother above the arid battlefield.

"Now!" Gumball cried out as he moved, spiinning the prototype with all of his might and launching it torwards Darwin, propelling it with a strong kick into the back.

Gumball flipped back and started running backwards as he watched Darwin explode in a bright blazing inferno, causing the ground to shake and tremble as the bright flames were soon clouded by soot and dust.

Gumball rushed in to see the bright cyan color of the prototype energized saber. It was alive, but it had to be severely weakened. If he wanted a chance, he had to do it now. He rushed in, breaking the sound barrier and boosting into the prototype, preforming powerful hit afeter powerful hit until he hit the machine with a strong, forceful homing attack to the neck, which forcefully ripped the prototype's head clean off. They had won.

Gumball's onslaught cleared up a majority of the dust in the vicinity, but due to Darwin's eruption a large but shallow crater remained where once tons of sand was.

"Gumball! W-We've won!" Darwin said as he ran to Gumball, the wisp following behind.

"Yep, we did it!" Gumball said as he gave a thumbs up to the two.

Metal parts in the prototype started to loosen as out of the prototype's neck crawled out a bright cyan wisp, somewhat similar to the prototype's design. It's head had a small pointing structure from it's head, and it had two narrowed eyes with orange pupils with auburn irises. The wisp had 3 tentacles, one shaped like a lightning bolt, with the other two looking similar to arrowheads.

The wisp quickly floated up and observed it's surroundings, it's attention quickly being interrupted by the sound of static.

"Oh ho ho ho!"

"Eggman!?" Gumball said as he looked around, only to find that it was coming from the head of the prototype. It was an audio message.

"So you ended up defeating my 3rd prototype eh? No matter! I have big plans, and a whole new Egg Fleet already in the skies here to rule the world! Oh, and to also salten you up, I even captured your little friend!"

"Sonic!" a fairly young voice said.

"Tails!" Sonic said. "That's Tails' voice!"

"I hope you'll be here soon, because he's soon going to be my robotic servent to fight against you! Oh ho ho ho!"

"You won't get away with this Eggman! Sonic will be here to stop you!"

"Quiet you! Well then Sonic, are you brave enough to take me on, or are you a **scaredy cat**!? Tah tah!"

"Eggman..." Gumball said, clenching his fist. "It's one thing to capture my friends and turn them into robots, but when you do that to Sonic's best friend Tails..."

"Gumball, what's going on!? What's going to happen?" Darwin asked.

"Darwin, go home and say I'll be late tonight..." Gumball said as he brushed some dust off his sweater. "I'm saving Tails."


	22. Chapter 22: Saving Tails

**Hey everyone, JTF123 back again with a long awaited return of Sonic and Gumball! Sorry it took so long, but school caught up to me and I thought it would be best to finish school up before working on this story. Otherwise I am hoping to push more work in this busy summer, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. No copyright infringement intended.**

The Blue Chaos Emerald glimmered from the heavy sunlight on the sandy bed, only to be picked up in a flash by the paws of the brown blur as he raced along the desert, leaving wind updrafts of dust and sand in his wake as he continued forward in speeds near mach 1.

He vaulted against the soon rugged terrain and into the mountains surrounding Elmore's large forests, the harsh desert terrain shifting as lush vegitation crossed the land. Gumball continued across the land, rushing around large trees and running along steep cliffs, looking onto where to pinpoint this new "Egg Fleet" Dr. Eggman was speaking about. He knew that due to the Doctor's activities here, the Fleet must be near.

Eyeing around, he looked to the clear skies, void of any Fleet so far. There was nothing here but to carry onwards down to Elmore to get a view around to see if he could spot the fleet from somewhere else.

As he descended from the forests and mountains, something bright caught his interest. Gumball immediately started moving towards the source of the reflected light, and stumbled upon a large plane landed in an area covered in dense brush.

"A plane? Who leaves a plane out in the outskirts of Elmore?" Gumball asked himself mentally. He took a more detailed look at the plane, noticing the logos on the plane containing two orange-yellow tails.

"This is the Tornado 3, one of Tails' planes he said he was working on. He must've taken it with him to test the baby out." Sonic said. "No time to waste Gumball, we need to find that Egg Fleet pronto!"

Gumball agreed, then looking to the left of himself to see the cyan wisp.

"It must've wanted to follow us to help us out." said Gumball, then asking the wisp if it wanted to help out on saving Tails.

The wisp nodded quickly and floated about, only to feel the sky darken like the night.

"Uh...is that an eclipse or something, because I don't think the weather said rain today."

"No, that's one of Eggman's ships." Sonic said.

He looked overhead to see the large crimson battleship loom over with it's overwhelming might, cannons layered about the ship to attack at nearly all angles.

"Looks like we don't need to look for the party as the party came to us! Think you can get us up there?"

The wisp nodded and started to follow as the cat started to move up into higher ground to get a better angle to get to the large craft. Racing across the land, he ran across the ridges and forests, viewing the carrier as it was intending to approach the desert where he and Darwin were before. Gumball had an open shot for the wisp to send them to the ship's bridge.

Gumball gave a thunbs up to the cyan wisp, which didn't struggle to keep up. The wisp moved like a lightning bolt, phasing inside Gumball's body and enveloping him into a blinding cyan light as he blasted like a beam of light onto the bridge of the carrier.

Not even showing a sign of subtlety, he immeditatly made the offense, blasting past the sound barrier and blasting across the bridge. The ship immediately starting firing ammunitions out of cannons at Gumball almost immediately, firing large energy blasts, flaming projectiles, and high powered explosives, with the majority having no effect to the cat as he drifted and blasted past them.

Gumball entered through the ship, blasting through metal door after metal door and up into the control room. The door fell down and he walked across the unhinged door and towards the control panel where the mad doctor sat in his robomatic.

Gumball yelled to him, expressing his anger.

"EGGMAN! WHERE DID YOU TAKE TAILS!?"

"Ah, Sonic! I knew you'd be here. Nothing enrages you more than threatening you by harming your best friend."

"Eggman, I'm not going to be playing games this time. Tell me where Tails is."

Eggman type into his robomatic's control panel and from the floor next to the robomatic arose a conscious Tails, strapped to a metal sheet by bands.

"Now Eggman, let him go!"

"I will, if you can do a little 'test' for me..."

"Whatever. All I want is to make sure Tails gets out fine."

"I want you to test out a little Prototype of mine, see how it functions."

Gumball scoffed. "Fine, I'll test your little pet out!" He got into a fighting stance as the Prototype flew in.

The Prototype resembled some type of Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic hybrid, with a singular red eye in the center. The prototype had a body similar to Metal Sonic's, with pink highlights going along the "spines" on the head and body and along the shins.

"Really, a metal hedgehog? With pink? Wow...that totally doesn't clash with the gray coloring of the body and make it less cooler."

The Prototype lunged forward at blinding speed as it tackled Gumball into the wall, making the cat flinch. He stared at the Prototype for a splitsecond before performing a rolling kick, knocking it backwards.

The Prototype's spines extended outward as it rolled into a spikey ball and blast forward. Gumball immediately began to move, outspeeding the rolling pin cushion of death as the two played cat and mouse along the walls and ceiling.

The mad doctor watched the two excitedly, observing their movements. "Oh ho ho ho! The Prototype is moving excellently, soon enough it will gain more speed and momentum to slice him to bits!"

The two began to clash, launching punches at each other and landing blow after blow. With a forceful slam, Gumball blasted the Prototype at Eggman's robomatic, the doctor moving his craft upwards to get out of the way. Gumball fell back in recoil.

Dr. Eggman looked down to see the Prototype sitting on the now damaged panels to control the ship.

"What!? No!" Eggman yelled.

 **[ALTITUDE IS LOWERING DRASTICALLY. PREPARING TO CRASH IN APPROXIMATELY IN T MINUS 3 MINUTES]**

Gumball walked over to Tails. "I did your test Egghead, now let him go."

Eggman typed onto the control panel and Tails' metal straps were removed, freeing him.

"Fine, you can have him. He is of no importance to me anyways." The doctor said as he made his escape, the damaged Prototype flying upwards and making it's follow.

"You alright buddy?" Gumball asked.

"S-Sonic? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in a new body since the Werehog..."

"It's hard to explain, it's best to get outta here while we have the chance."

"Right."

"Can you keep up?"

"Don't worry about me keeping up!" Tails said as the two began to run, the fox spinning his two tails to propell himself forward, catching up with Gumball's extreme speeds.

Within record time, the two made it to the bridge of the ship. The innards of the ship started compressing and combusting behind the entrance of the ship.

"Looks like we'll have to jump!" Gumball said.

"I'll get you while we get down there!" Tails said as he jumped off the ship, with Gumball following, diving stomach first towards the ground.

The two closed into the ground furthur and furthur. Quickly, the two tailed fox spun his tails in a helicopter like formation, and flying towards Gumball, he grabs his paw catches him a bit off guard. Gumball gave Tails a surprised look, which turned to a smile as he gripped Tails' hand as the two flowned to safety onto one of the asphalt roads.

The two stood and gave each other a thumbs up as the large ship erupted into large, wild flames as it crashed into the outskirts of the city, with large clouds of black, toxic smoke remaining where it had flown.


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Hey guys! It's been a long, long time, hasn't it?**

 **It's me, JTF123, who actually isn't dead after a long year hiatus. I am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus, but due to school, a change in interests, overall different obligations and projects I hope to build something out of in the future, and overall losing interest in the project after seeing some issues for the story myself after learning how to construct stories better in the last year and creating tons of constricted deadlines for myself, I've put off the Sonic and Gumball story out of commission for a while.**

 **But after a year long hiatus, I can't believe that people still love and support such an ambitious crossover title!**

 **I can't say anything more but thank you viewers who give tons of support to my story! It means a lot to me, and thanks to this and under some statements in the reviews, I have an announcement!**

 **I WILL CONTINUE SONIC AND GUMBALL: THE DIMENSIONAL FUSION AND WILL INTEND TO FINISH IT!**

 **That's right guys, I will be putting this crossover back on the tracks, and while I will make sure not to stress myself over production of the story, I will definitely hold my obligation to finish a story I created what seemed to be an eternity ago. Who knows, I may even update some older chapters and give them newer life and a more polished feel to the story that feels in character to both Sonic characters and Gumball characters.**

 **Regardless, I thank you all for the support, and in the end, I'll hope you'll enjoy the rest of Sonic and Gumball: The Dimensional Fusion!**


End file.
